Torchwood High
by ILoveHim91
Summary: AU The Torchwood team at Torchwood High. Not as cheesey as it sounds, and gets better the more you read. They're around the age of 15-16. Chapter 22 M rated.
1. New Girl

**A/N : I've had this idea for ages so I just wanted to write it. I might not finish it, it might end up sucking, I don't know.**

**Starts on a Monday morning.**

"Good morning class," Mr Pryce, the classic nerdy teacher, said rather enthusiastically as he swept into the classroom, all the students stopped their conversations and rushed to their seats, "Now I'm very excited to tell you, we have a new student joining our form group."

A timid looking girl, with long black hair, slowly walked into the room. Her pleated school skirt reached about half way down her thigh, she was wearing knee high black socks, and black high top Converses. Her white school shirt was worn with one button at the top undone, with her blazer over the top, also not buttoned up.

"This, class, is Gwen Cooper," By now one of the boys sat at the back of the class had turned and started talking to the boy sat next to him, "Jack," when Mr Pryce got no response he repeated, "Jack!"

The boy turned to face his teacher, grinning, "Yes?"

Gwen smiled. This boy, Jack, was rather good looking.

Mr Pryce however was not so impressed. "You just volunteered yourself to look after Gwen while she's getting used to the school."

Jack looked over at Gwen, who was looking at him, "Cool." He said simply, then turned back round and continued his conversation as before.

The bell rang, as it was time to go to first lesson. Mr Pryce let out a sigh as he sat down behind his desk, Jack was always like that. As everyone got up from their seats and left the room Gwen stood back and waited for Jack.

Jack didn't wear his school blazer, or the jumper. Just the white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, with his black school tie very loosely around his neck. He wore the black school trousers, with smart(ish) black shoes.

"So, what have you got first two lessons?" Jack said as he put his arm round Gwen's shoulders as they walked up one of the corridors.

Gwen reached into her blazer pocket to get her timetable. "Chemistry and history."

"Well I don't know anyone in your chemistry class, but you're with me for history. It should be easy enough to find your way to the rooms. You got a map right?" Gwen gave him a small smile and nodded, Jack grinned revealing his perfect teeth, "Good. Oh, sorry got to go. Ianto!" He called over to a boy walking ahead of them, his arm slid from Gwen's shoulders as he walked over to the boy who had stopped by a staircase.

"Good." Gwen said to herself as she opened her map.

…………………………………………………………

"Sorry I'm late Miss I'm new and I got-"

"It's fine. Go find a seat."

The only empty seat was next to a girl, she looked nice though. "Hi, I'm Lisa, Lisa Hallett." The girl said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Gwen Cooper." She replied smiling back.

"You new here?"

"Yeah, my first day."

"Don't worry you'll love it here."

They continued to talk a bit throughout the lesson, and Lisa told her about the school and warned her about some of the not so nice teachers. The lesson seemed to go so quickly, and when the bell rang for the end of the lesson she smiled at the thought of history, with Jack.

As Gwen walked out of the class she saw Jack standing there waiting.

"Thought you might need a hand getting to next lesson." He said smoothly as she walked over to him.

"How did you get here so quick?" Gwen asked slightly confused, as she thought Jack's class was at the other side of the school.

"It's all about teacher control." Jack replied as they started walking.

When they got to their class Jack walked straight in and sat down at the back of the room, Gwen followed and sat next to him. The teacher was always late for his lessons, so as the other students made their way into the room the noise level rapidly increased.

"So, tell me about yourself Gwen Cooper."

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Boyfriend, family, interests, that sort of thing."

"Well, I have a boyfriend, who goes to my old school, his name's Rhys. I'm an only child, living with my parents. And I'm really interested in the police force, hoping to join one day. How about you?"

Just as Jack opened his mouth to speak, his mobile beeped. "Sorry." Jack took his mobile out of his trouser pocket and flipped it open, a wide grin spread across his face, one new message. After reading the message he looked up at Gwen, who was looking at him with a confused expression. "Ianto." He said still grinning.

"Who's Ianto?" Gwen still looked confused.

"Don't worry I'll introduce you to him at break."

"Quiet!" The teacher shouted as he walked into the room, slamming the door behind him. He looked about 60, he had grey hair, a full grey beard and was wearing a plain suit. 'Mr Parks' thought Gwen, Lisa appeared to be right about him.

Jack and Gwen didn't get much of a chance to talk that lesson. But as soon as the bell for the end of the lesson went Mr Parks stormed out of the room, he seemed to hate school as much as the pupils did.

…………………………………………………………

"So I think it's about time you met some people." Jack said to Gwen as they walked across the field to a group of three people talking.

"Gwen Cooper, meet Toshiko Sato, the genius," Jack said pointing to the simple but pretty Japanese girl with purple rimmed glasses, who had dark, shoulder length hair. Her skirt was a bit longer than Gwen's, she wore thick, black tights and flat, black dolly shoes. Her shirt was done up completely, with her blazer over the top. Both girls smiled at each other.

"Owen Harper, the idiot."

"Oi!" Protested Owen. He had short hair, and was dressed similarly to Jack, just without the tie, and black and white trainers instead of remotely smart shoes. "Hey." Owen said as he looked Gwen up and down, she noticed this and couldn't help smiling.

"And this is Ianto Jones, the one who keeps us all together." Ianto gave Gwen a small smile. Gwen thought he looked rather cute. His hair was a bit longer than Owen's but not nearly as long as Jack's. He definitely dressed the smartest out of the guys, his tie done neatly, smart shoes, and the blazer.

They looked like an odd group of friends, they were all so different, Gwen thought.

"How you liking Torchwood then?" Owen asked.

"Well, it's big" The group laughed. Gwen smiled, she could tell she was going to like it at Torchwood…


	2. Friday That Week Filler

**A/N : Basically filler. The next chapter will be much better, and longer. Promise.**

"Hey. Anyone seen Ianto?" Jack asked his friends, as he sat down with them on the field.

"We thought he was with you mate." Owen replied as he showed Gwen something on his phone, which made her giggle.

"You alright Tosh?" Jack asked his less than happy looking friend, who was ripping up the grass in front of her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She replied not sounding particularly convincing.

Jack knew something was wrong, and he knew exactly what it was. It was painfully obvious to _everyone _that Tosh had developed a bit of a "thing" for Owen recently, but of course, being Owen, he had not realized, and neither had Gwen for that matter.

There was only about 5 minutes of lunch left by the time Ianto joined the rest of the group, he walked over and silently sat next to Jack.

"There was just like this pink jelly"

'Owen' Ianto thought, 'another one of his messed up dreams.'

"Oh, Ianto, nice of you to join us." Jack said as he turned round to face his friend.

Ianto, who didn't look up at Jack, instead just looked down replied, "Yeah." Jack frowned, Ianto had been acting weird over the last few weeks, and he didn't understand why. Suddenly the bell rang for the end of lunch disrupting Jack from his thoughts.

"Come on guys, we got drama!" Gwen quickly stood up, it was lucky for her they were all in the same drama group.

…………………………………………………….

"Well done, that was amazing!" Their drama teacher, Mrs Brian, exclaimed, "If you perform like that next lesson, in your final performance I will have to reward you." They all looked at each other as this over enthusiastic, strangely dressed, 20something woman skipped off; they had only showed her a few seconds of their drama.

"Why did we get the weird one?" Tosh said a bit louder than she meant to, her hand quickly shot up over her mouth as the others turned to face her, shocked. "Whoops."


	3. Ianto's Secret

"Cant believe it's been a week since I joined this school!" Gwen said happily to her new friends, she was certainly more confident now than she had been walking into the class the week before.

"Good morning everyone," Mr Pryce said strolling into the room with his usual cheerfulness, "Oh, Gwen, how are you finding Torchwood? Made many friends?"

"I think it's great sir, and yes I have, thank you." She replied, moving to sit on her chair, as Mr Pryce did the same.

Jack, who was unsurprisingly still talking to Owen, whispered, "Have you noticed anything weird going on with Ianto at all?" Thinking about it, Jack was unsure why he asked Owen, him and Ianto weren't always exactly the best of friends.

"Cant say he's ever been that normal," Owen said laughing.

"Yeah," Jack said with a blatantly forced smile, but he knew Owen wouldn't pick up on that detail. It's not that Owen didn't care or was insensitive; he often just didn't think things through properly.

……………………………………………

Gwen had talked to Lisa and her friends more in her chemistry lesson, they were really nice. They talked about Gwen's old school and her boyfriend, Rhys. Also Lisa told them about her boyfriend, she didn't say who it was though, but explained they were keeping it quiet for now. Gwen really wanted to know who this boy was, even though she knew it was unlikely she'd even know him. However things weren't going that great for Jack in his biology class with Ianto, whose speech seemed to be limited to simple words and he seemed to lack the ability to actually look at Jack. Things weren't all that better for Tosh and Owen, Tosh just found it more awkward trying to talk to him now she had feelings for him, Owen, of course, still failed to notice.

Second lesson was slow and boring for everyone. Gwen, who had been happy before, had to spend an hour with a miserable Jack, which had made her mood drop right down. She had tried to ask what was wrong with him, but he was not forthcoming with an answer.

Break and double PE followed the same pattern as the rest of the morning had. The group of friends hardly talked, save for Gwen who tried to lighten the mood, but failed. Ianto tried to stay as far away from Jack as physically possible, which was hard seeing as they were playing basketball and they were on the same team.

When it finally got to lunch Jack made his way onto the field, where Tosh, Owen and Gwen were sat talking. No Ianto. He turned back around and went back into the building in search of Ianto, whatever his problem Jack knew they needed to talk.

He had been searching for about 5 minutes when he saw Rhian, another girl in their form group. "Hey, Rhian, have you seen Ianto about?"

"Yeah. I saw him go up there about 5 minutes ago," She pointed up the nearest staircase, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Thanks." Jack said leaving Rhian confused, as he rushed up the stairs. He took a deep breath when he reached the top of the stairs to calm himself. He heard Ianto's voice coming from one of the rooms, with one he didn't recognize, it definitely wasn't a teacher. He slowly walked towards the first door on his left. Stopped outside. Put his hand on the door handle. He took another deep breath in. Opened the door and said, "Ianto I-" he stopped. His mouth wide open, and unable to move. Standing in front of him was a girl gripping to Ianto's blazer collar, while his hands were on her hips, and no more than an inch between them. They were both looking at Jack; their faces both matched his own.

"Jack. I-I can explain!" Ianto shouted as Jack ran from the door, "I'm sorry." He said to the girl as he ran out the room.

He got to the bottom of the stairs. Looked Right. No Jack. Looked Left. Jack. He was walking quickly down the corridor, Ianto ran to catch up with him. When he did Jack pushed through a door leading to a fairly empty area of the field. Ianto was right behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked him calmly after a moments pause, still keeping his back to the other boy.

"You didn't ask." Was Ianto's chosen reply, which he regretted the second after saying it.

"I shouldn't have to!" Jack said louder than before. He turned sharply to face Ianto and looked him in the eye for a second before Ianto looked down; he couldn't bear to look at him, the anger was clear in his eyes.

"Like you care anyway," The bitterness was clear in his voice.

"Do you really think I don't care?" It was obvious Jack was shocked and slightly offended by Ianto's comment.

When Ianto looked up Jack had already gone.

……………………………………………

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked as she sat down next to Jack on a bench overlooking the field. Jack continued to look down at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Jack?"

"I found Ianto."

"So what's the problem?"

"He was with a girl." Jack finally looked up at Gwen, who then immediately understood what he meant.

"Aww babe," Gwen put her arm around Jack, "Are you mad at him?"

"No, not mad. Just hurt." Jack got up and walked away, leaving Gwen slightly confused as she watched him go.


	4. Drama Lesson

It was Tuesday morning, the day of the group's more than slightly important drama performance. Gwen walked into the class and sat next to Owen who was being helped with his math homework by Tosh, who was standing over him. He was smart enough to do it; he just liked having Tosh do the homework with him. "Hey Gwen." He said not looking up from the text book in front of him.

"Hey guys," Gwen replied, "You heard anything about the Jack/Ianto thing?" Of course Gwen had told them.

"Nope, take it you haven't either then." Tosh said looking up from Owen's work. Gwen shook her head.

"What are we going to do if they're still not talking? Have they got any classes together today?"

"Shit. We've got our drama performance today." Owen replied sounding equally as worried as Gwen. Jack then walked into the room, he seemed tired. He lazily walked to his seat next to Owen and slumped down on the chair. "You alright mate?" Owen asked him.

Jack didn't reply as Ianto walked into the room, in a similar fashion to that of Jack. The welsh boy walked over to his seat, which unfortunately for them was right beside Jack. Before anyone had the chance to say anything Mr Pryce entered the room.

"Good morning class," Gwen moved across so Tosh could sit in her seat next to Owen, "Lovely weather today isn't it." All the students turned to look out the window, it was raining.

……………………………………………………

The morning went pretty quick for the group of friends. Luckily Jack and Ianto didn't have any lessons together, and at lunch neither of them hung out with the other three, who couldn't go onto the field as it was still raining. Tosh, Owen and Gwen walked around the school instead.

"They're going to have to talk to each other. They're supposed to be playing friends." Tosh was beginning to worry about how their drama performance was going to go.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Gwen said sounding less sure than she was meant to. Both Owen and Tosh turned to her and pulled faces as if to say 'do you really believe that?' The bell rang for the end of lunch. "Well, here it goes."

………………………………………………..

Theirs was the last group to perform. Tosh, Gwen and Owen were feeling even less confident than before after watching everyone else's amazing performances. Mrs Brian's luminous pink top, and over knee green skirt might also prove to be a bit of a distraction.

They all took their places on the stage area. Unfortunately Jack and Ianto were the only two off stage.

"Look, Ianto, we need to talk." Jack whispered.

"I don't think now's the time Jack." Ianto stepped forward as he heard his cue. But Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"When then?" Jack was trying hard not to raise his voice.

"Jack. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, there's nothing more to say." Ianto turned and stepped into the view of the audience. Jack followed.

"So why have you been ignoring me?" Jack said losing control of the volume of his voice. Gwen, Owen and Tosh were now staring at the two boys, there was no way they could save the performance now.

"I haven't! I-"

"I just wanted to apologize. Now I'm beginning to think it's not worth it." Jack said quieter before storming out of the room. There was a long moment of silence, until Mrs Brian stood up.

"That was brilliant!" She said happily, and then paused, her smile dropped to a confused expression, "I don't see what it had to do with _The Lord of the Flies_ though."

……………………………………………..

Jack stood outside Ianto's front door, still wearing his school uniform. He didn't have an umbrella or coat, so he was getting soaked by the rain. Ianto's mum opened the door.

"Oh hi Jack," Jack smiled at her, "Ianto's in his room."

"Thanks Mrs Jones." Jack said as he walked into the house. Jack had been round Ianto's house so many times over the last couple of years. He walked straight up to Ianto's room, and knocked on the door. It took Ianto a second to open it. He was still wearing his uniform, just without his normal blazer and tie.

The room was small. It was decorated with blue walls, blue carpet, and blue curtains. The door opened to the foot of his bed, which ran across the wall on the left (from Jack's point of view). Against the wall opposite that one was his TV and desk. On the desk were school books and his laptop, also tucked under the desk was a small swivel chair. Behind his TV was a window that overlooked the huge garden. There was a small wardrobe against the wall Jack was currently facing.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Ianto walked over and sat on his bed, turning his TV off as he went past it. Jack followed, he shut and locked the door behind him, and sat next to Ianto, a few inches apart.

"I'm sorry." He said choosing to look at his feet.

"What for?" Ianto looked at him confused, he thought he had more of a reason to be sorry.

"That I over reacted, and that you felt you couldn't tell me about your girlfriend." Jack looked up at his friend.

"Her name's Lisa, but she's not my girlfriend anymore." It was Ianto's turn to look down.

"When? Why? What happened?" There was a mix between shock and concern in his voice.

"Today, at lunch. She said she's moving, going to London, and she didn't want to be tied down to our relationship." Jack put his arm around Ianto's shoulders and pulled him closer. "It's OK though. I understand. But I'm sorry I never told you about her, and that I said you didn't care, I didn't mean it."

"It's OK," Ianto looked up at Jack, he didn't feel as guilty now, "Just remember I'm here for you if you need me." Jack placed a soft kiss on Ianto's lips that lasted no more than two seconds, then pulled back and they sat looking at each other.

They sat like that for a couple of seconds in silence, until Ianto realized something, "Your soaking!" he stood up, "Get up your getting my bed wet!" Jack started laughing and stood up, "It's not funny Jack!" Ianto hit him on the shoulder, "Now get out of my house, I got homework to do!" he said as he grabbed Jack's shoulders and started pushing him out of his room.

He stayed at the top of the stairs as he watched Jack walk down and open the front door. Before he walked out Jack turned and grinned at Ianto, who in return rolled his eyes. The American stepped out and shut the door behind him, leaving Ianto slightly confused over what just happened.

...............................................

**A/N : Thanks to the people who review, and have been reading. There's a new chapter on the way. :)**


	5. Kisses

**A/N : My guilty pleasure, sorry :)**

"Gwen! Wait up!" Owen shouted as he spotted her walking out of school. She stopped and turned round.

"Hey." She said when he caught up with her.

"You doing anything later?" Owen asked as they started walking again.

"I'm seeing Rhys at about 7. You?"

"Nothing." Owen added sounding nervous, "I was just wondering do you want to come back to my place for a bit?"

"Umm, well, OK then," Owen smiled, "I'll just text my dad."

…………………………………………….

Owen pulled out his key from his trouser pocket, opened the door and led Gwen up to his room. It was a big house, and his bedroom was no different. It had a light wooden floor, with furniture to match, the walls were creamy coloured and covered with posters for bands Gwen hadn't even heard of. Owen sat on his two-seater sofa and beckoned for Gwen to sit next to him.

"Nice place," She said as she sat down.

"Thanks." Briefly looking around his room then back at Gwen, who was looking at him.

…………………………………………

Jack and Ianto were sat on the latter's bed with their backs against the wall watching some random TV programme that happened to be on.

"Ianto. What is this?"

"I don't know. The remote's to far away to check." The remote was in fact right next to Ianto's out-stretched legs. Jack slid off the end of the bed and walked round to retrieve it. He grabbed it and stood in front of Ianto facing him.

"You're so lazy."

"Oh yeah?" Ianto stood up on his bed.

"Yeah." Jack said as he stepped up onto his friend's bed, forcing him back against the wall, dropping the remote as he went.

……………………………………..

Without warning Owen kissed Gwen hard on the lips. It took her a moment to respond, she knew it was wrong but it felt so good to give in to him. Their kiss seemed almost desperate like they had been holding in the attraction they had for each other for a long time.

……………………………………..

Jack had his hands on the wall to the sides of Ianto's head. Their breathing was heavier now. Ianto lifted his right hand and put it on Jack's cheek. "Jack," he said just above a whisper before Jack leant forward and kissed him, Ianto found himself kissing back without even thinking. It was slow and tender as Ianto's hands moved to rest on Jack's hips.

…………………………………………

Gwen pulled back, "What was that about?"

"What?"

"Snogging me?"

"I just thought…" Owen stopped; he didn't know what to say.

"I should go." Gwen said getting up and walking out of Owen's room. He waited a few seconds and ran out, only to see Gwen walking out of the front door, closing it noisily behind her.

………………………………………

"Ianto!" His mum shouted up the stairs. When she didn't get a reply she walked up and knocked on his door, "Ianto!" She repeated.

Ianto pulled back from the kiss so fast the back of his head hit the wall, hard. "Shit." He said grimacing in pain.

"Are you OK in there?" His mum sounded concerned.

"Fine," he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Good. Jack your mum is waiting in the car outside to take you home."

"Thanks." Jack said back, "Time to go." He said to Ianto, as he jumped down from the bed.

"Yeah." Ianto replied doing the same.


	6. Trip to the countryside

**A/N : Sorry, I'm really not happy with this chapter. I've been so busy with school and stuff, it's been hard for me to write. Next chapter will be better.**

Owen was late of course. The only seat left on the coach was next to Mrs Brian, none of the students knew why she was there considering the fact it was a geography trip. However she was wearing slightly more subtle clothes, knee high flat boots, light blue denim shorts reaching just above her knee, an orange v-neck top with a brown leather jacket over it. Her obviously just dyed bright red shoulder length hair was tied back into a small, spiky ponytail, with her long side fringe covering half of her face. "Good morning Owen." She said smiling up at him.

"Morning." He replied as he sat down beside her, immediately getting his iPod out and putting the headphones in, so he wouldn't get stuck in a conversation with her.

Nearer the back of the coach sat Ianto, next to Tosh, and Jack, next to Gwen. Both the boys choosing the window seats.

……………………………………………………

"So, now we've got that sorted, has every group got a map and compass? Yes? Good," Mrs Brian said clapping her hands together, "Off you go then! Make sure you're back here at 2 and no later!" She added enthusiastically.

……………………………………………………

"Oh come on, it's just a bit of fun. Who's the last person you snogged?" Gwen asked the group as they sat down, except for Jack, who had hung back and was looking at the map.

"Who the hell says "snog"?" Owen teased.

"Mine was Rhys" Gwen smiling.

"Yeah, well there's a surprise."

"Tosh your go."

"It's easy for you." Tosh replied

"Oh come on, spill the beans." Gwen said in a gossipy tone.

"Owen." Tosh said quickly looking over at him.

"What?" Owen asked, clearly not remembering that certain event.

"Really?" Gwen then asked moving slightly, feeling shocked and guilty.

"Tosh, only in your dreams."

"11pm, Christmas eve, the party at your house. There was mistletoe." Tosh said rather matter-of-factly.

"Christmas? You haven't had a snog since-"

"No," Tosh cut in quickly, "So who was yours?" She said looking over at Owen.

There was a long pause as if he was considering his answer, he looked up at Gwen, who's smile dropped as she realised what he was going to say, "Gwen actually." Jack, who was now walking over looked surprised.

"When was this?" Tosh asked, sounding quite hurt. Jack sat down near Owen.

"It was complicated." Gwen said turning to Tosh after glaring at Owen.

"Didn't take you long to get your feet under the table." Tosh said quietly looking down.

"What?" Gwen couldn't quite believe Tosh said that.

"So was it jus a kiss or-" Tosh wanted to know about it, she wanted to know if it actually meant anything.

"Tosh, leave it."

There was a moments silence until Ianto spoke, "It's my turn is it?" There was a pause, "It was Lisa," Jack turned away, while the others all looked at Ianto.

"Ianto I'm sorry," Gwen said realising her mistake.

"Sorry she's gone or sorry you mentioned it?"

"I just didn't think." She said in a sorry tone.

"You forgot." He looked up and smiled slightly at Gwen. There was an awkward silence; no one knew what to say. Ianto looked over at Jack, who was glaring at him.

……………………………………………………

Gwen had pulled Owen aside so she could talk to him. "Why the hell did you have to mention that?" She asked him trying to remain as calm as possible.

"You are the one who started the conversation, so you can't blame me," Owen countered, "besides you weren't complaining at the time."

"You're so arrogant sometimes Owen!" She said louder.

"Look, I know you have Rhys, but _we_ would be _amazing_ together." Owen stepped closer to Gwen so there were only a few inches between them now. Gwen leant forward a bit.

"Gwen! Owen!" Gwen pulled back quickly, when she heard Jack shouting.

……………………………………………………

The group had started walking again so they could get to the lake they had to look at. Jack and Ianto were walking at the front of the group. Tosh was about a meter behind them, and Owen and Gwen standing back about a meter from Tosh, with the same distance between them.

"Why did you lie, Ianto?" Annoyance was clear in Jack's voice.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm really sorry." He sounded slightly desperate for forgiveness.

"But _why_ did you lie?" Jack was looking where he was leading the group, and occasionally looking down at the map. Ianto, too, was watching where he put his feet.

Ianto paused a while, thinking about how to best put his reason, "I guess I just didn't want them to know." He sounded quite ashamed.

"You're embarrassed by it you mean." Jack smiled; it looked a lot like Ianto's smile from earlier.

"I'm not, really, that kiss was… amazing. I guess I'm just not over Lisa, she's only been gone a couple of days."

"Look, I understand your trying to get over her, but, please, don't use me to do it," Jack turned to face the other members of the group, "OK guys we're here."

……………………………………………………

While the other three were filling things in on the sheets they were given, Tosh pulled Ianto aside and they started to walk through the woods.

"I heard you talking to Jack."

"Tosh it's not what you think, it was just a kiss." Ianto rushed.

She laughed, "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter." She smiled at him, "Why didn't you want us to know?"

"I didn't know how you would all react, especially Owen. I'm sorry. And now Jack's pissed off with me again."

"Love's never easy." Tosh smiled again.

"What?" 'Love?' Ianto thought.

Tosh stopped walking, "Ianto, did you bring the map?"

Ianto stopped and turned round, "We're lost aren't we?"

"Just a bit."

……………………………………………………

"Time to go yet?" Owen asked standing from his crouching position.

"Sure," Jack stood up, as did Gwen, "Wait. Where are Tosh and Ianto?" The three of them looked around, no sight of them, "Crap."

……………………………………………………

"No signal," Ianto said as he moved his mobile around, "You?"

"None. What are we going to do?"

"I guess we should sit here and wait for them to come get us." Ianto said sitting down, Tosh, who had no better ideas, sat down beside him.

……………………………………………………

"Why don't we separate?" Owen asked stupidly.

"Let me think, oh yeah, because then, if one of us found them, the other two people would be stuck out there and there's only one map!" Jack practically shouted back, evidently still a little stressed. Owen and Gwen looked at him, slightly stunned, "Just keep walking."

They managed to walk for about five seconds before there was a loud, high pitch scream from Gwen, both boys turned and ran over to her.

"What happened?" Owen asked, his voice full of concern.

"I fell," Jack and Owen helped her up, "my ankle, it really hurts," Owen grabbed Gwen's right arm and put it over his shoulders, "Owen. I can manage."

"Let's not take that risk," he said, Jack stepped towards them to help them, "It's OK I got her." Jack gave them a questioning look, but turned round and kept walking.

……………………………………………………

"How long we been here?" Tosh asked Ianto.

"35 minutes," Ianto replied after looking at the time on his phone, "Wait. Can you hear that?"

"People talking," Tosh said standing up and looking around, "It sounds like Jack and Owen!" Tosh smiled at Ianto, who smiled back wider.

"Jack?!" Ianto shouted in the direction the voices were coming from, "Jack?!"

"Ianto! Tosh!" He heard him reply, and he could just about see him running towards them. Ianto smiled, it didn't go unnoticed by Tosh.

Jack stopped running and stood about a metre away from the two, previously lost friends. "You guys OK?" They both nodded, "Lets get out of here."

Unsurprisingly the walk, and coach journey back were extremely quiet, and more than slightly awkward.


	7. New Friend

Lunch break, the Monday after the trip and things still weren't that much better between the group. Jack, Tosh and Gwen were sat in a circle on the field, pretty much in silence. That was until Ianto walked over.

"Hey. Jack, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Jack said as he stood up, they walked off together, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about." Jack still sounded annoyed.

"About Friday. What I said. I really am sorry."

Jack sighed. "Look, Ianto, its fine. I over reacted, again," the boys stopped walking and smiled at each other. Ianto looked down.

"I do really care about you Jack."

There was a moments pause, "Come with me." Jack said as he grabbed Ianto's hand and started to pull him into the nearest building.

………………………………………………

Now Jack had gone there was an awkward silence between Gwen and Tosh. Tosh spoke.

"I wonder where Owen is."

"Detention." Gwen replied quickly.

"Oh, right. Of course you would know."

"Tosh, it's obvious you're into Owen-"

"Yeah, and that's why you kissed him." Tosh interrupted. She got up quickly and started to walk away, until a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

………………………………………………

Ianto found himself pinned against the wall again, the same way as before, but this time in a small, empty classroom. Jack's face was about an inch from his.

"Jack, Mr Pryce will be back any minute. What if-"

"I don't care." Jack leant forward. Ianto grabbed both his shoulders and pushed him back slightly.

………………………………………………

"Toshiko." It was a girl; she didn't recognise the voice though. She turned to face her. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and wore her uniform similar to Gwen, but her skirt was much shorter.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Tosh was confused. Who was this girl?

"You don't know me, but, I do know you," Tosh frowned, "My name's Mary."

"How do you know me?" Tosh was even more confused now; she knew Mary wasn't in any of her classes.

"I've seen you around," The blonde smiled at her, she gave a small smile back, "So what's up with you and your friend?"

………………………………………………

"What are you scared of?" Jack asked grinning.

"Mr Pryce, who _will_ be back soon," Jack leant forward so there was about an inch between them again, Jack bit his lip as he looked at Ianto's, "Fuck it." Ianto used his hold on Jack's shoulders to pull him forward and kissed him, it wasn't long before Jack deepened the kiss.

………………………………………………

"She knows I like him! And she has a boyfriend!" Tosh didn't know why she was telling this girl she just met all this stuff, but she knew it felt good. It felt good to walk and talk with the girl.

"What's his name?"

"Owen," she replied quietly, "What should I do?"

"How about we hang out tonight?"

Tosh stopped walking. She didn't know what to say. She had just met this girl, but she felt like she could trust her. She made her decision, and before she could change her mind she said, "Sure. You can come round mine if you like," Mary smiled and nodded, "I'll meet you outside the gate after school then."

………………………………………………

Ianto pushed Jack away from him. "Can you hear that?"

They both stayed silent. Mr Pryce's voice could be heard from outside the room, "I just need to get some books from my classroom, and I will meet you in the library."

"Shit." Jack and Ianto both knew they would be in serious trouble if they were caught in Mr Pryce's room; he never allowed people to go in there without supervision. Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and pushed him down to crouch behind a desk, and he did the same, just as Mr Pryce walked into the room. The boys watched as he picked up the small pile of text books that were on his desk, and then turned and walked out the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Wow. I really didn't think we would get away with that." Jack said as he and Ianto both began to stand.

"Let's get out of here before he comes back."

Jack put his arm over Ianto's shoulders as they walked over to the door, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling open the door. Both boys jumped back in shock at the sight of an extremely angry Mr Pryce.

"Detention, tomorrow, both of you." He said through gritted teeth. All the boys could do was nod, still breathing heavily from the shock. "Now, get out."

………………………………………………

**A/N : Again I was a bit disappointed with this. The next chapter is going to have a better plot (I hope).**


	8. Different

Tosh and Mary were sat on the couch in Tosh's living room, with a distance between them. The room was small with off-white coloured walls, there was a flat screen TV against the wall opposite the couch. "I'm not sure how long you can stay. My mum will be back from work soon." Tosh said, not looking at the other girl.

"It's ok," Mary was looking at Tosh, smiling, "So, tell me about your life, oh and Owen."

Tosh looked up and smiled at her.

……………………………………………….

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this," Gwen said pulling back from Owen. They were in Owen's bedroom again.

"Why? It's not doing any harm," Owen leant forward again, she leant further back, "What are you scared of?" He said leaning against the back of the seat.

……………………………………………….

"I don't get it."

"What?"

"Owen treats you that badly and you still like him."

"He doesn't treat me badly," Tosh looked away from her new friend, "He just doesn't know I _like_ him."

"You don't need him. You deserve better." Tosh looked up at Mary.

……………………………………………….

"Look Gwen, Rhys _isn't_ going to find out, there's no way. No one at our school knows him, and no one knows about us," Owen gently tilted Gwen's head to look her in the eyes, "Don't worry." He leant forward and kissed her again. This kiss was different.

……………………………………………….

Mary lent forward and kissed Tosh softly on the lips. It was weird. She had never kissed a girl before. Tosh decided 'weird' was the wrong word, it was just… different.

**A/N : Still really disappointing. I'm sorry it's gone so bad, I've had a lot going on recently. I'm working on the next chapter, it will be longer, and it WILL be better.**


	9. Detention

Jack and Ianto walked into the detention room, not so surprisingly Owen was sat at one of the desks at the back.

"What are you two doing here?" Owen asked them as they sat down in front of him, and turned their chairs to face him.

"We've got a detention." Jack grinned.

"Really?" He said back sarcastically, then back to seriousness, "I meant what for?"

"Let's just say we were doing something we shouldn't have been doing," Jack, still grinning, turned to Ianto, who blushed slightly.

Owen looked confused for a second, then he realised, "Oh my God! You, and you?!" He practically shouted pointing between the two of the boys. Ianto's face went redder, and Jack's grin got wider. "Jack, ok, but Ianto, that's just… unexpected!"

"But we're not gay," Ianto said, his face slowly returning to its normal colour. Owen looked confused.

"We're both bi," Jack added, Owen nodded slowly, clearly trying to take in all this information, two of his best friends just told him they are bi, "You're ok with it, right? Nothing's going to change?" Jack was no longer grinning.

Owen paused for a moment, his eyes flicking from Jack to Ianto, they both looked worried. He smiled, "Of course I'm ok with it, but I really don't want to know details," the other boys smiled, "so does that mean you are like boyfriends now?"

Ianto watched Jack as the latter answered, "I wouldn't say 'boyfriends', we're just, erm, seeing each other," Ianto looked down at his feet, needless to say, he was kind of disappointed with Jack's answer, "So, what's going on with you and Gwen?"

"Nothing, really."

"What about you and Tosh?" Ianto asked, looking up at Owen.

"Tosh? Why would anything be going on with us?" Owen countered, a little too quickly in the Welsh boy's opinion.

The door swung open as Mr Pryce entered the room, "Jack, Ianto! Turn and face the front!" He shouted. The boys did as they were told, "Owen, where's Jade?"

"Oh, she told me to tell you she doesn't want to come to detention today," he smiled up at the angered teacher.

"Right. You guys don't move I'll be right back!" He shouted again as he left the room slamming the door shut as he went.

"Will he be right back?" Jack asked turning to face Owen again.

"Doubt it. There's no way he's going to find Jade anytime soon." Owen smiled.

"Good. So what do you normally do in detention?"

"Depends on the teacher. With Mr Pryce I normally listen to music and text. So really you guys picked a bad day to get a detention, you could have got out of it if Mrs Brian was here."

The door opened again, this time a younger teacher walked in. Mr Richards. He had only recently become a fully trained teacher, and looked as if he should be one of the students at Torchwood, not a teacher. He wore black jeans, white converses, and a pale blue shirt. Even a straight boy couldn't deny he was good looking.

In a strong Scottish accent he said, "John, ah shit, I mean Mr Pryce said I have to keep an eye on you while he's looking for someone," he sat on one of the desks, "Owen, back again. Ianto, didn't expect to see you here, and I want to see you at hockey club tomorrow after school. And Jack, been caught with another girl have you?"

Ianto turned sharply to face Jack, who either looked embarrassed or ashamed, he couldn't tell. The American boy opened his mouth as if to speak, when Owen said, "Wait, Ianto, you play hockey?"

Ianto could tell he was holding back a laugh, "Yeah I do. What's so funny about that?" He turned to face Owen as he spoke.

"Nothing. It's just another thing I didn't expect about you." Ianto scowled at the smiling boy.

The door swung open again, and Mr Pryce stormed in, "Thanks Harry, you can go now," the young teacher nodded and walked out the room.

"So you didn't find her then," Owen said smiling; it was Mr Pryce's turn to scowl at him now.


	10. Hockey

**A/N : Very Jack/Ianto again, but more of other characters in the next chapter :)**

Jack was sat on the grass, watching Ianto. He was surprisingly good at hockey. Tosh walked over, disturbing Jack from his thoughts. "Has he noticed you yet?"

Jack looked up at her, "I don't know, if he did look over he'd ignore me anyway."

"Don't give up on him Jack," she put a hand on his shoulder, "Whatever's happened I'm sure you can fix it."

Jack frowned, it was weird that Tosh was giving him this advice, he then noticed a blonde girl standing quite a distance behind her, "Who's that?"

Tosh turned, "A new friend of mine," she looked back down at Jack, smiling, "her name's Mary. We normally hang out after school. I should go. Good luck." Jack watched her walk off with Mary. 'Weird' he thought.

……………………………………………

After another half hour of watching and waiting, hockey club had finished and the boys were walking back into the building. Jack jogged over to Ianto.

"Ianto, can I have a word?"

"Have two. Fuck. Off." Ianto continued walking and didn't look at Jack, who was now walking beside him, the rest of the hockey team were in front of them.

"Please Ianto. I'm sorry, for whatever I did."

He stopped and turned to face the boy. "You don't even know what you did?! Think about it Jack!"

"Is it about what Mr Richards said?"

"Partly." Ianto said calmer than before.

"That was ages ago, honest. You have to know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, intentionally anyway."

There was a short pause. "What are we to you?"

"What?"

"You say something like that, which actually makes it sound like you care, but you say we're just 'seeing each other'," the Welsh boy continued to look into Jack's eyes.

"That's why you've been ignoring me all day?" Jack laughed slightly, Ianto frowned, "Ianto, I only said that because I didn't know how you would react if I called you my boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Really. Ianto I-"

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Mr Richards asked walking over to them.

"I just needed to speak to Ianto."

"Must have been important to be sat out here for an hour."

"Oh my God, Jack!" Ianto hit him lightly on the shoulder, "You've been out here that long?!" His reply was a small smile.

"Come on boys, we should go in."

……………………………………………

"Hey. My mum said I can't come over," Jack said disappointed, as he walked back into the empty (save for Ianto) changing rooms, "I've got homework to do apparently."

"But you never do your homework."

"She doesn't know that," Both boys smiled, "We'll just have to make the most of the time we've got." Jack stepped forward and put his hands on Ianto's hips to pull him closer.

"Jack, what if-"

"Fine." Jack turned around and took a step forward.

"Wait." He could hear Ianto take a small step towards him.

"Why are you so scared?" He said as he turned to face him.

"I'm not."

"Then why won't you let me kiss you? And at school, you just act like we're only friends. That's why I didn't say you were my boyfriend!" Ianto could sense the anger in Jack's voice.

"I'm sorry," he looked down, "I guess I'm just not as confident as you."

"Ianto, if you're uncomfortable with us being together just say."

"That's not the problem. I do really care about you, I just…" He stopped, unable to say what he was thinking.

"It's ok. Whatever the problem is you can tell me." Jack put his hands on his shoulders and rubbed them gently.

Ianto took a deep breathe in, "I love being with you. I'm just worried about how other people will react, you know, to us." He looked up to see Jack staring right into his eyes.

"As long as I'm around _nothing_ bad is going to happen to you. I promise." Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's shoulders and hugged him. Ianto put his arms around Jack's waist.

"Jack?" He said in slight shock and confusion.

"Calm down, it's just my phone," Jack pulled back from him and took his vibrating mobile out of his trouser pocket, "Yeah?" He said down the phone, "Ok, I'll be out in a sec."

"You're leaving me?"

"Not before I do this." Jack put his hand on the back of Ianto's neck and kissed him softly on the lips. Ianto responded without a seconds pause, and poured all the passion he'd been hiding over the last few days into this one kiss. He could feel Jack's hands drop to his hips, as he himself ran his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack pulled away, only enough to speak, "I really have to go." He said quietly. With that he walked over to the changing room door and pulled it open.

"Jack."

"Yeah?" He stopped.

"You might want to fix your hair first." Both boys smiled as Jack continued out the door.

* * *

**Reviews are the highlights of my day :)**


	11. King?

**A/N : Sorry it took so long, I've got exams coming up so I've been busy. Hope you enjoy :)**

"So why did Tosh say she couldn't come out today?" Owen asked as he, Jack, Ianto and Gwen walked around the local park, on a sunny Saturday afternoon.

"She's hanging out with Mary again." Jack answered.

"Again?! She's been acting so weird recently, since she met _her_ anyway."

"I think we're losing her guys." Jack didn't sound like his normal, upbeat self.

There was silence for a couple of seconds, "Maybe I should talk to Mary, you know, to find out what's wrong with Tosh."

"You? No offence Owen but if anyone talks to her I don't think it should be you." Ianto added.

"Why?!" Owen practically shouted back.

"Why do you suddenly care about Tosh so much?" Gwen asked.

Owen looked down, and then opened his mouth as if to speak. "Ianto's right." Jack said.

"Oh what, are you just going to side with Ianto all the time now you're-"

"Owen." Jack said shaking his head. Ianto started going a bright shade of red.

"Now you're what?" Gwen asked sounding slightly confused.

Jack took a deep breath in, "Me and Ianto, we're kind of, erm, boyfriends." Gwen's mouth opened slightly in shock, the boys noticed, "You're ok with that though right?"

"Yeah. Yeah sure. I'm just… shocked," her shock was evident in her voice, "does Tosh know?"

Jack looked over at Ianto who answered "Yeah, she kind of worked it out."

Gwen looked slightly upset, clearly not liking the fact she was last to know.

"Anyway, about Tosh," Owen said, "Even if you're not going to let me talk to Mary I think someone should."

Ianto asked what they were all thinking, "Who though?"

"Jack?" Owen suggested.

"What? You want me to do it?" He was evidentially shocked.

"Yeah, well you said I shouldn't, and I don't think Ianto or Gwen would be much good, no offence guys."

"None taken, jerk." Ianto smiled at him sarcastically.

"So that leaves you Jack."

He sighed, "Fine. I'll talk to her, Monday lunch."

…………………………………………………

"Good luck." Ianto said to Jack as they spotted Mary sat on one of the benches outside the art block. Jack knew the other boy was still uncomfortable with showing affection in public, so he turned to face him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I won't be long. I hope." They both smiled, as Jack walked towards the girl. "Mind if I join you?" He asked standing in front of her.

She shook her head and he sat down next to her, "You're Jack right?"

"Right."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Tosh, she's been acting weird recently. You know what's wrong with her?"

"Weird?"

"Yeah. She's been ditching her friends and acting more like you."

"I am her friend," Jack gave her a questioning look, "She's been acting more confident, what's the problem?"

"The problem is she's letting her work slip, and not talking to her _real_ friends. That's not her." Mary didn't respond, "Why are you suddenly into her anyway?"

"She's like I used to be, unappreciated, shy, unhappy. You say you're her real friend, but you make her feel like that. I make her happy; I make her feel good about herself. Tell me Jack, do you really think I'm the one who's bad for her?"

Jack was stunned, but he didn't show it, instead he replied, "If we made her feel that bad why did she stay with us for so long?" Mary stayed silent and smiled, "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you." She looked at him and smiled.

"Really? I don't believe that at all. I have seen you around, heard things about you. I don't think you're doing this because you care about her."

"You believe everything you hear?"

"I know a lot of people Mary."

"Oh yeah, Jack Harkness, king of the school." She said sarcastically.

"Leave Tosh alone. I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"What can you do?"

"If you keep leading Tosh on, you'll find out."

"King of the school."

"King of the school." Jack said standing up and walking away. It's true Jack had a great influence at Torchwood, practically everyone 'knew' him.

…………………………………………………

"How'd it go?" Ianto asked as Jack sat on the desk, facing the boy sat on the chair currently doing homework, in an empty classroom.

Jack proceeded to tell the Welsh boy about the conversation with Mary, including all the details.

"Does she really think you'd do something that bad?"

"Hopefully." Jack gave him a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Concern lined his voice.

"Nothing." Jack replied bluntly.

"Jack?"

Jack looked down at his lap, "You know I wouldn't do anything like that, don't you?" Ianto frowned at him, "What?"

"You really care?" He laughed slightly.

"Ianto, of course I care what my boyfriend thinks." He smiled at the use of the word 'boyfriend'.

"Don't worry I know."

Jack put his hand on the back of Ianto's neck, "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know that too." They both smiled as Jack leant forward and kissed his boyfriend tenderly.

"Oh, by the way," Ianto said when Jack pulled back, "Gwen wants us all to meet Rhys on Saturday."

"Well that could be, er, fun?"

Both boys laughed, "You know what else could be fun?" Ianto said suggestively as he put a hand on Jack's knee.

"I know," Jack leant forward and kissed Ianto briefly on the lips, he grinned, "but you've got homework to do."


	12. Suprising

**A/N : Sorry it took so long, and sucks slightly. Just finished my exams, cant say they went well :S**

"Hey Jack." Gwen said smiling as she sat down on the field next to the boy.

"Hey." He replied grinning back at her.

"Where are the others?" She asked looking around.

"Owen and Tosh 'needed to talk' and Ianto had some work to finish he'll be out soon."

"So how did your talk with Mary go yesterday?"

……………………………………………………

"So what did you want Owen?"

"Look Tosh, I miss, well we all miss you hanging out with us." Tosh noticed Owen wasn't looking at her, which was unusual for the normally over-confident boy.

"You miss me?" She smiled slightly, then her smiled dropped, "Who got you to say that?"

"No one, I mean it Tosh."

……………………………………………………

"Not great then?" Jack pulled a face as if to say 'obviously', "Aww. Well at least you tried your best babe." She smiled at him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better Gwen, but I know I was useless."

"Jack." Gwen stopped. She didn't know what to say, so instead she shuffled round until she was sat opposite Jack on her knees, while he was still sat cross-legged.

……………………………………………………

"Owen, why are you saying this? Really?" Tosh sounded exasperated.

"Tosh, please, hear me out. I do really miss you."

Tosh thought about it, the sincerity in Owen's voice. She wanted to believe him, she really did.

"What about Mary?" She said eventually.

"Jack tried talking to her you know. Didn't she tell you?"

"No. She's always saying how bad you guys were for me."

……………………………………………………

Gwen had moved closer to Jack, with her knees now touching Jack's legs. She placed her right hand on his shoulder, leant forward, and kissed Jack softly on the lips.

……………………………………………………

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to think." Tosh looked up at him.

"Look I know I, well and the others, but mostly me-"

"Owen, it's ok, you don't have to say anything else."

"But I want to."

……………………………………………………

Gwen pulled back and looked Jack in the eyes. Jack was slightly stunned.

'What was that?' he thought. Gwen looked up and saw Ianto walking towards them. Jack followed Gwen's gaze and turned to see Ianto standing a couple of feet away from him.

"Ianto," Jack said as he stood up and walked over to the other boy, and gave him a peck on the cheek, "What's wrong?" He asked, as Ianto was staring at Gwen, who was still sat on her knees but looking down.

"Nothing," Ianto said with his normal smile returning to his face as he turned to face Jack.

……………………………………………………

"I know I can be a complete jerk at the best of times, but I guess we all do kind of, you know, we all love having you around." Tosh smiled again. This was a little strange coming from Owen.

"I'll talk to Mary tomorrow. I'll just have to see her less, and I can see you guys more." Owen smiled.

"Cool," The bell rang for the end of lunch, "We should go."

"Thanks Owen."

"Anytime… But I think we should keep what I said between us, right?"

"Right."

**A/N : As much as it hurt me I did put some Gwen/Jack in there for some people who wanted it. And more Owen for the people who wanted more of him :) Hope you enjoyed it. Please review even if you just want to tell me it sucks. X**


	13. Truth

**A/N : Janto fans I apologise now. Whatever happens just remember I am a huge Janto fan.**

The bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Tosh was worried. How do you tell someone who's been so good to you that you can't see them anymore? She hitched her bag on her shoulder as she walked out onto the field to where she said she would meet Mary.

"Tosh? What are you doing here?" Came a voice from behind her. She spun around and was greeted by a familiar grin.

"Oh Jack. I'm meeting Mary; we kind of need to talk. What are you doing here still?"

"Hockey club's on today. Me and Ianto need to talk." Jack's smiled disappeared.

"Don't tell me you two are having more problems."

Jack paused, "I should go find Ianto." The American boy walked off with his hands tucked firmly in his trouser pockets. Tosh watched him as he walked into the building.

Tosh felt a hand on her shoulder, just like the first time they met. _Mary_.

………………………………………

Jack took a deep breathe in before he pulled open the door of the boys changing room and stepped inside. He spotted Ianto over the far side of the room. He was sat on one of the benches pulling up his socks. Jack strode over, taking in the sight of Ianto's bare chest.

"Ianto?"

"What do you want Jack?" Ianto said flatly as he pulled on his top.

"I think we need to talk."

"Cant it wait?" Jack shook his head slightly, "Gethin, can you tell Mr Richards I will be out in 10 minutes please?"

"Sure." The boy next to him replied.

"Thanks." Ianto said as he and Jack made their way out of the changing rooms.

………………………………………

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Look, Mary, I know you've been great to me but I don't think I can see you anymore." It came out as such a rush, Tosh doubted Mary had even understood what she had said, and the confused expression on the girls face didn't help.

"Why?"

"I do really like you, I just, I've known them for longer. And Owen said that he missed me, that they all do. He also told me Jack tried talking to you." Mary didn't say anything, "Why did you act like my friend anyway?"

"You know I care about you."

"I thought you did at first. Not anymore. You were trying to turn me against my friends." Anger could be heard in her voice now.

"There not really your friends!"

"What and you are?!" She shouted back, she sighed, and said more calmly, "What did you really want?"

………………………………………

"So what do you think we need to talk about?" Ianto said bitterly as he pushed open the door of the boys' toilets and walked in with Jack close behind him.

"You know what Ianto."

"Oh, you mean about you kissing Gwen?"

"I was going to ask why you were being off with me today, but I think I just got my answer." Ianto scoffed, "Do you really think I kissed her?"

"It doesn't matter, but you didn't stop it did you?" Jack looked down, "See that's the problem, you let her kiss you."

"Ianto she was trying to comfort me, that's it! You have to believe that!"

"Do I?" Ianto said turning his back to the boy.

"Yeah. It's the truth. Please." Ianto could hear the desperation in his voice. Ianto felt Jack's hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off. "Ianto?"

"Jack," he turned to face him again, "I don't think I can do this anymore."

………………………………………

"I just wanted to be your friend, I still do."

"You though I was an easy target didn't you? You said you knew me. See I don't believe you just wanted a friend, you can make friends without making me lose everyone else." Tosh said, as she was trying to make sense of this herself. She was realising Mary had been acting weird recently, like she didn't care as much as she said she did.

"You're right ok? Happy? I didn't just want you as a friend. I want people to know what it was like for me."

"What?" Tosh was beginning to feel bad for the girl.

"I used to have friends. I used to be happy. They all left me. Do you know what it's like to be alone?"

"So you think hurting other people is going to make you feel better? I understand that you were hurt, but don't you think it would be better to try and make friends?"

"I'd just end up hurt again!"

"No you wouldn't. What you're doing is ridiculous! You're just using people to make yourself feel better after someone I don't even know upset you!"

"I'm sorry." Tosh was unsure whether it was a genuine apology.

"Show me. I don't want to see you anymore. I want you to stay away from me. Go find some real friends." Tosh turned and walked away leaving Mary standing still behind her.

………………………………………

"Jack, so much keeps happening to keep us from being together, so maybe we shouldn't."

"What?" Jack was confused and hurt.

"I think we should just be friends." The Welsh boy said quickly

"Friends? Look how that turned out last time!"

"Jack please. We were friends for ages before, you know." Ianto began to shift his weight between his feet.

"Before I kissed you." Jack finished for him as he turned his head away from his former boyfriend. There was an awkward silence for a while, Ianto broke it.

"I-I got to go. We are still friends right?"

"Sure." Jack said quietly, not looking up. The second he heard the door close he turned and kicked one of the cubical doors, causing it to swing back and hit the wall with a very loud bang. "Shit."

………………………………………

As Tosh made her way to the school gates, she saw a familiar figure standing there.

"Tosh? Are you ok?" Owen asked jogging over to her, he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She wiped her eyes on her blazer sleeve.

"Jack text me. He told me you were going to speak to Mary, so I came back."

"I was a total bitch Owen." Tosh continued to tell him what had happened between her and Mary and what she had said.

"Tosh, it's ok. She used you, you shouldn't feel guilty."

"Thanks Owen." She said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. Owen noticed Mary standing outside the main building watching them. He put his arms around Tosh's waist and closed his eyes. When he opened them Mary had gone.

**A/N : Not sure what I think of this one. Please review. **


	14. Why

"What's happened?"

"He dumped me." Jack said to Gwen, who had sat next to him the bench.

"When?"

"Yesterday, after school."

"Did he say why?" Jack could tell she was concerned.

"He thinks that we would be better off as friends. But I don't know how I can go back to 'just friends'. I don't think I can pretend to not be attracted to him."

"What are you going to do?"

Jack breathed in deep, "I'm going to try to act like a friend to him. I'd rather have him as a friend than not have him in my life at all." He finally looked up at Gwen, who was staring right back at him.

"You are a good friend Jack." Gwen leant forward and placed a kiss on Jack's lips like she had done previously. When Gwen eventually pulled back Jack left his eyes closed for a few seconds, until he heard Gwen speak. "Ianto?"

"Shit." Jack said as his head turned sharply to see the boy standing a few feet away, mouth open slightly in shock. Jack stood up, and Ianto immediately turned and started walking. The American jogged to catch up with him. When he caught up he put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"What the hell Jack?!" Ianto shouted as he turned quickly.

"It's not what it looks like, honest."

"So you weren't kissing Gwen then?" Ianto said with bitterness lining his voice.

"Why do you care? _You_ dumped _me_!"

"You know why Jack." Ianto said more quietly this time.

"Yeah I do. You're too scared to let me get close to you!"

"I'm not scared."

"Yes you are! That's why you dumped me; don't use Gwen as an excuse!"

"Yeah I don't want to be hurt, again! Is that such a bad thing?!" Ianto said raising his voice again. Jack lunged forwards pressing his mouth against Ianto's. He took a couple of seconds to react, by opening his mouth allowing Jack's tongue entry.

"Jack!" Came a shout a few moments later, "Ianto!"

"What Owen?!" Jack shouted angrily, as he and Ianto pulled apart. Ianto turned a nice shade of red, and Jack grinned as they looked around the crowd that had gathered (including Owen and Toshiko). Jack looked back at Ianto, who was swearing quietly in Welsh. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Alright, fuck off people! There's nothing to see here!" Owen shouted, making Tosh jump. Everyone who had gathered started to disperse.

"Thanks Owen." Jack said as they started walking over to him.

"No problem. But, I think by the end of the day, the whole school's going to know about you two." Tosh nudged him on the arm, "What? It's true!"

"There's nothing to know. We're not together anymore." Jack said sadly.

"Well that's not what it looks like."

"Owen." Tosh said shaking her head.

"It's ok. It doesn't matter." Jack said, aiming the last part at Ianto, who walked off the second the words left his former-boyfriends lips. "Fuck."

**A/N : I am still a Janto fan!**

**And I was thinking about ending this pretty soon because people seem to be losing interest, and it's dragged on for a while.**


	15. Out

"So you guys all coming to meet Rhys tomorrow then?" Gwen asked her group of friends in their Friday drama lesson.

"I-I'm not sure I can make it."

"Come on Ianto please. I want the whole Torchwood gang to meet my boyfriend."

'Yeah and I'll just kiss him and see how you like it, shall I?' Was what Ianto wanted to say, but instead he said, "Fine, ok, I'll go."

"I'll go." Owen said before looking over at Tosh and smiling.

"I'll go too." She said smiling back at Owen.

"Jack?" Gwen asked, sounding hopeful.

"Sure." He said, not noticing Ianto was looking at him.

………………………………………………

"What time did you tell them?" Rhys asked his girlfriend as he looked at the time on his mobile phone. 1:30.

"I said 1. Something important must have happened to make them late. They're not normally like this."

"Sure."

"Wait, there's Jack." Gwen said pointing to the good looking boy who was walking through the park towards them.

"Him?"

"Yeah." Gwen said, "Hey Jack."

"Hey." He said to Gwen before turning to the boy next to her, "And you must be Rhys."

"Yeah, hi."

"Where are the others?" Jack asked looking around.

"I don't know. I was going to ask you the same thing. It's not like Ianto to be late."

"Yeah well, he's not been himself recently. I think you know why."

Rhys shot a questioning look at Gwen after hearing Jack's serious tone, she shrugged. The three were talking for about another 10 minutes before there was sight of Tosh and Owen. Rhys had seemed to notice how 'friendly' Gwen and Jack were being. They kept smiling at each other, and occasionally got a little too close for his liking. When Tosh and Owen came over they noticed this as well, but said nothing. About another 10 minutes later Ianto walked over, looking tired and less than happy.

"Hey Ianto." Tosh said cheerfully, but Ianto didn't reply as he was looking over at Jack, Gwen and a very annoyed looking Rhys. "You ok?" Ianto also noticed the envious look on Jack's face when Gwen kissed her boyfriend.

"No. I'm not feeling well, I think I should go." He replied not taking his eyes off Jack until he turned around and started walking away.

"Jack!" Tosh said loud enough to get the boys attention, he immediately noticed Ianto in the distance.

"Sorry guys, I got to go. Nice meeting you Rhys." Jack quickly walked off, and pulled his mobile out of his jeans pocket, "Hey, can you give me a lift to Ianto's… At the park… It's an emergency… Thanks."

"What the hell?" Owen said frowning.

………………………………………………

Jack rang the doorbell of Ianto's house.

"Hi Mrs Jones. Can I see Ianto please?"

"Come on in. He looks like he could do with a friend at the moment."

"Thanks," Jack replied before running up the stairs taking them two at a time. "Ianto?" He said as he pushed open his friend's bedroom door. Ianto stood from where he was sitting on his bed.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Why did you leave so early?"

"Jack why are you here?" He said, anger creeping into his voice.

"Come on, you know I care about you." Jack took a step forward, Ianto matched it with one backwards.

"You care about me?! Do you really expect me to believe that?! I've seen you kiss Gwen, twice! And the way you two were today! You know what the worst part was? The look on your face when she kissed Rhys! The only people you care about are yourself and Gwen!" Ianto's was getting louder.

"You dumped me Ianto! What am I supposed to do?! Stay single for life?! Not move on?!"

"I ended it with you because I didn't want to get hurt, but it just made it worse."

"Ianto…" Jack took another step forwards.

"Do you have feelings for Gwen?" Ianto asked solemnly.

"What?! No!"

"You kissed her Jack!"

"She kissed me!" Both boys were shouting loudly now, and Ianto's mum could faintly hear their voices. She began to walk up to her son's room.

"I saw the look on your face when she kissed Rhys! You were jealous!"

"Jealous?!" Ianto's mum was about to open the door when she heard Jack speak more calmly, "The only thing I could be jealous of about Gwen is the relationship she has with Rhys. I want that Ianto, with you. And you're right, I do care about Gwen, but I… I love you."

"Jack, don't say that if you don't mean it."

"Ianto. Shut up." Jack took a few more steps forward, and with each step Ianto's heart beat grew faster. Jack stopped leaving a few inches between them, and put a hand on Ianto's shoulder, before running it down the length of his arm, and stopping to hold Ianto's hand. Ianto closed his eyes as Jack leant his forehead against his own. "I'm so in love with you Ianto Jones." He whispered softly.

"Jack. I love you too. I love you so much, but I'm scared. Scared you're going to hurt me. Scared what other people are going to do."

"I've said this before. As long as I'm around nothing bad is going to happen to you." Jack and Ianto both leant forwards, and their mouths joined in a tender kiss. Ianto's mum took the silence as her cue to go. After what felt like hours Jack pulled back. "I should go."

"What? Why?"

"My mum's parked around the corner." They both laughed, and Jack added more seriously, "I meant everything that I said."

"I know. So did I."

"You know, Gwen's going to be so pissed with us on Monday." Jack said grinning.

"Your mum is going to be pissed if you don't go now."

"You know, I sometimes get the feeling you just don't want me here." Jack said jokingly as he strolled over to the door.

"You know I do." Ianto said following him.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Jack said walking down the stairs, as Ianto watched while standing at the top of the stairs. A second after Jack shut the front door behind him Ianto's mum, called Ianto into the living room.

"Yeah mum." He said as he walked into the room.

"Come sit down Ianto." This worried him, she sounded serious, but Ianto did as he was told, "Do you want to tell me what that was about, and what's been wrong the last few days?"

"It was nothing. Me and Jack had an argument it's fine now." Ianto said surprisingly smoothly.

"Ianto, I know it must have been hard for you growing up without a father, but you can talk to me, you know that right?"

"I know."

"So what did you argue about?"

"Mum, it doesn't matter."

"Was it about a girl?"

"Kinda." Ianto's nervousness was starting to show. He didn't know how to tell his mum he was in love with another boy, let alone Jack. How do you tell someone who expects you to end up married to a nice girl, and have kids, that that isn't what you want? He didn't even know if Jack had told his mum, and if he did, how?

"Kind of?"

He took a deep breath in, "I saw Jack being kissed by one of our friends."

"And…"

Ianto paused for a moment to think of the best way to say this, "And we were, well he was my boyfriend."

"I take it you two have sorted things now?"

Ianto's eyes widened slightly in shock; that was not what he was expecting. "What? You're not disappointed?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because I'm dating another guy."

"You're my son, Ianto, I'm always going to love you. Whether you're interested in girls or boys isn't going to change who you are as a person." Ianto gave her a small smile, "So what about Lisa?"

"I'm bi mum." Ianto started turning slightly red.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"It's a brave thing to do, coming out. Taking that risk to be rejected by someone you love can't be easy. I really respect that. I'm glad you told me." Ianto put his arms around his mum, and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks mum."

**A/N : I'd really like to know what people thought of Ianto's 'coming out'. Please review. X**


	16. Twat

**A/N : A bit of homophobia in this one. Even though it's stupid it still happens :(**

"Hey Tosh wait up!" Owen shouted as he jogged over to Tosh, who had stopped and turned at the school gate.

"Owen, hi. You're early again. What homework do you want help with now?"

"Chemistry." He replied grinning.

"You had all weekend to do that, but fine, I'll help."

……………………………………………………

"So how are things with your mum?" Jack asked slinging his arm over his boyfriend's shoulders, as they walked to school.

"Surprisingly good. I was expecting it to be more awkward, but she's still fine with it."

"Is she ok with you and me?" He did sound genuinely worried.

"Of course," Ianto noticed the boys grin, "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Did your dad and brother know about you, before the accident?"

"Yeah, they did." Jack replied sadly, tightening his hold on Ianto ever so slightly.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"Ianto. It's fine, really. I like thinking about them." Jack replied with a small smile.

……………………………………………………

"See Owen that was easy. You didn't need my help." Tosh said taking her seat next to the boy.

"I like it when you help with my homework."

"Hey guys." Gwen said sitting down on the other side of Owen, she didn't sound like her normal cheery self.

"What's wrong?" Tosh asked.

"It's just Rhys. He's been acting off with me all weekend. I have no idea why."

"I can think of a reason." Owen scoffed slightly. Gwen gave him a questioning look, "The same reason Ianto left on Saturday." She looked at him blankly, "You and Jack."

"What?! What do you mean me and Jack?"

"I mean you guys were acting a little friendly."

……………………………………………………

"So, you think the whole school knows about our kiss the other day?"

"Yeah, I really am sorry about that." Jack said as he ran a hand through his hair, "But, you really can't blame me, I mean you are pretty irresistible." A grin spread across his face as Ianto turned and stood in front of him, stopping him walking.

"Irresistible, huh?" Jack moved his hands to rest on his boyfriend's hips, and pulled him closer so their bodies almost touched.

"Alright gay boys!" Came a shout from the other side of the road. Jack looked up and saw a boy from the year below them running down the road. Ianto looked down.

"Ianto I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I want to be with you. I guess we'll just have to get used to that happening." Ianto looked up at Jack.

"We shouldn't have to." Jack replied, still looking down the road.

……………………………………………………

"So that's why Ianto left? He thought something was going on between me and Jack?"

"And that's why Jack followed." Tosh added.

"But I saw them kiss on Thursday. I thought they sorted everything out."

"Gwen they were arguing. So thinking about it you made it worse."

"Owen! Don't worry Gwen, they might have sorted it now." Tosh gave Gwen a reassuring smile.

"Well they're together, but they don't look happy." Owen said looking over at the boys who just walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked when they sat down.

"Just leave it." Jack said slightly angry.

The lessons before lunch passed painfully slowly for all of the Torchwood gang. When it reached lunch Tosh, Owen and Ianto were sat on the school field talking, before they heard a shout.

"Oi freak!" Ianto, who was sat facing the opposite direction from which the voice came, turned quickly and saw Jack walking over, and a boy standing a few feet behind him, with a group of friends close behind him. "Harkness!" Jack stopped and turned to face the boy, but said nothing. It was the same boy from earlier. "Where's your boyfriend then?!" Jack started walking towards the boy, who was grinning stupidly.

"At least I have someone who's interested in me." Jack said bitterly walking closer still.

"Careful, he might try and kiss you!" Laughed one of the few girls in the group, the rest of them laughed.

"Don't worry. _You_…" Jack looked the boy up and down, "are _not_ my type." He gave the boy a disgusted look, and turned and started walking.

"Faggot." The boy said just loud enough for Jack to hear. He stopped. Ianto rose to his feet quickly, unnoticed by Jack, who had turned to face the boy again. The American casually strode over to the still grinning boy, and stopped about a foot in front of him. He stopped grinning when Jack swung back and punched him hard in the stomach. The younger boy gave out a high pitch squeak as he clenched his stomach. Jack looked down at the boy in shock as he registered what he just did.

"Jack." He felt two hands on his shoulders, and released the breath he didn't realise he was holding. Jack turned slowly to look into the eyes he loved so much.

"I'm sorry Ianto."

"Jack Harkness! Follow me!" Jack closed his eyes tightly the second he heard Mr Pryce's voice, "Now!"

"Good punch." Owen said quietly, earning a light hit on the arm from Tosh.

……………………………………………………

"What did they say?" Ianto asked as he sat next to Jack in an empty classroom.

"Ianto, Mr Pryce isn't happy, if he catches you in here talking to me-"

"I don't care. So what's going on?"

"Mr Pryce is talking to the head teacher now. He says I might get suspended." Jack smiled weakly.

"What?" Ianto asked, shocked.

"Anyway, I'm sorry."

"Jack stop saying that. I understand why you did it, even if it was a really stupid thing to do." Both boys smiled.

"Detention, everyday after school for two weeks, starting tomorrow!" Mr Pryce shouted as he entered the room, before adding more quietly, "You're getting off lightly if you ask me."

"What about-"

"Ah, Ianto Jones, you can join your friend here for detention tomorrow. As for the other boy, he gets one week of detention after school."

"But that's stupid, he's the one who started this!" Jack shouted back.

"Do you want another weeks detention?" Jack glared at him, "Now get out of here. And I don't want anymore trouble."

When the boys reached the door, Jack whispered, "Twat."

"What was that?!"


	17. The Party, Part 1

**A/N : This is so random.**

"You guys hear about the party on Friday yet?" Gwen sat as she walked into the classroom where her friends were sat. Ianto sat next to Tosh, who was sat opposite Owen, who was sat next to Jack, who was, in turn, sat opposite Ianto. Gwen stood next to Jack.

"Gethin's house party right?" Ianto said.

"Right."

"Ianto why didn't you say anything before?" Jack asked sounding slightly hurt.

"Do you honestly think it's a good idea to go to that party?"

"Spose you're right." Jack said disappointed.

"Come on guys, that's bull." Owen added.

"Owen's right," They all looked at Tosh, shocked she was agreeing with Owen over this, "Being boyfriends shouldn't stop you from having a good time, no matter what people think."

"Plus, everyone's probably going to be too drunk to do anything." Everyone looked back at Owen.

Then back at Tosh, "_If_ anything does happen you can just leave anyway."

"Well, I have to convince my mum. She wasn't too happy about what happened yesterday."

……………………………………………………

"I can _not_ believe we are actually doing this." Ianto said to Jack, the worry clear in his voice, even though he tried to hide it.

"Come on, it's going to be fine." Jack said reassuringly as he rang on the doorbell of Gethin's house.

"Hey guys," Gethin said with a smile as he opened the door, "I'm glad both of you could make it." Jack and Ianto stepped into the house to be greeted by Slam – Pendulum being playing loudly. They looked around to see people they recognised from their year dancing and talking, most of them with beer in hand.

"Can I get you guys a drink?" Gethin asked them.

"Sure. Two beers?" Jack answered

"I'll just get them for you." With that Gethin turned to get the drinks.

"He's a bit nice." Jack said watching the boy walk.

"Jack!" Ianto said hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Oh come on Ianto, you know you're the only one for me." Jack said grinning at him.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Jack slowly put his arms around his boyfriend's waist and kissed him tenderly.

"How was that?" Jack asked after breaking the kiss, a mere (in Ianto's opinion) few seconds later.

"Hmm, it will do for now."

"Here's your drinks guys." Gethin said, clearly feeling slightly awkward.

"Thanks." The boys said in unison. Ianto looked around again and saw many people staring at him and Jack, and not in a good way.

"Come on lets find the others." Jack said.

"Wait, I, erm, need the toilet, I'll come find you in a minute." Ianto said forcing a smile.

"Ok." Jack replied before giving Ianto a peck on the cheek. He watched Jack walk away before looking around the room again, there were still people staring at him and whispering. Ianto then began walking in the direction in which Gethin went to get the drinks.

……………………………………………………

"Where's Ianto?" Asked a slightly tipsy Gwen, who was leaning on her obviously tipsier boyfriend, Rhys.

"He said he needed the toilet, but that was about 20 minutes ago." Jack replied looking at his watch, "Where's Owen?" Jack asked looking at Tosh, who was well on her way to being drunk.

"He's probably off snogging some girl." She replied, her words slightly slurred.

"Well I'm going to look for Ianto. You want to come find Owen as well?"

"Nah, he doesn't want me." Jack smiled at her weakly. He was hoping that she wouldn't be able to remember that the next morning.

……………………………………………………

Jack squeezed his way up the stairs past the drunken people sat on them. When he reached the top he noticed a door left slightly open. He slowly pushed it open to reveal a boy sat on a bed in darkness. He flicked on the light and the boy jumped and looked up at him.

"Ianto?" Jack's voice showing his shock and confusion.

"Jack!" Ianto stood quickly, wobbled a bit, and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"How much have you had to drink?" Jack asked, as he stepped into the room shutting the door behind him, muffling the sound of the music. He then sat on the bed next to the drunken boy.

"Just a few beers." Ianto replied, with words more slurred than Tosh's from earlier.

"Why are you up here?" Jack said as he began to rub Ianto's back lightly.

"They were all looking at me. I know what - what they were thinking."

"Ianto." Jack sighed. Ianto leant forward and kissed Jack hard on the lips, while his hand found its way to the front of Jack's trousers.

To be continued...

**A/N : I have no idea what made me think of that ending. I have started writting the next part. What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen?**


	18. The Party, Part 2

"Ianto." Jack sighed. Ianto leant forward and kissed Jack hard on the lips, while his hand found its way to the front of Jack's trousers. Jack grabbed the drunken boy's hand to stop him, and pulled back, "What are you doing?"

"I th-thought you wanted me."

"I do, I _really_ do, but not like this."

"Why? What's stopping you?" Ianto kissed Jack again, and this time he got kissed back. Ianto used his now free hand on Jack's chest to push him back to lye on the bed, not breaking the kiss. Jack pushed Ianto back slightly.

"Fuck Ianto, you're drunk. I know you. You don't want this." He leant down to kiss him again, but Jack pushed him away again, "You're going to regret this tomorrow." Jack stood up quickly and pulled his phone from his trouser pocket.

"What-What are you doing?" Ianto asked as he stood in front of Jack, before grabbing his shoulders to balance himself.

"I'm calling my mum. I'm taking you home." Jack said putting the phone against his ear.

"Jack, come on, don't." Ianto pleaded, sounding almost desperate.

"Hi… Yeah I was wondering do you think you can drop Ianto back to his, and then take me home… He's not really in a good state at the moment… Drunk… Thanks, bye." Jack said before hanging up and putting his phone back in his pocket, "My mum should be here in about 5 minutes."

"Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me. You said you wanted me." Neither boy noticed the door open slightly.

"I do love you, you know I do. And I _do_ want you, _so bad_, but-" The door opened wider and the person behind it stepped into the room, causing a floorboard to creak, "Oh my God! How long have you been there?!" Jack shouted.

"Shit!" Ianto shouted realising who was at the door.

"Forget that! What the _fuck_ are you two doing in here?!" Owen shouted back, he was clearly sober.

"I was looking for Ianto, and found him in here."

"Yeah, looks like he found you to." Owen said looking down at Jack's undone flies.

"Shit, Ianto!" Jack did the zip up quickly.

"Oh my god! Did you guys-" Owen asked shocked.

"No! He's drunk!"

"I'm not drunk!" Ianto shouted as he let go of his boyfriend's shoulders, lost his balance and fell onto the bed, "Ok, maybe a little."

"Please don't tell anyone about this Owen." Jack pleaded.

"As long as you don't tell anyone I turned down Carys Evans." Owen said stepping further into the room, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it.

"What? Carys Evans, the hottest girl in our year? Why?"

"Yeah, her. I don't know, I just couldn't. Not while I'm interested in someone else."

"Tosh?" Jack said calmly.

"Is it that obvious?" Owen was genuinely shocked, he'd only recently realised he was interested.

"Not to her. You know she's interested in you as well, right?"

"She is?" Again, he was shocked.

"Oh God. You're both really stupid. Anyway, me and Ianto have to go. Promise me you'll talk to Tosh?"

"Fine. I will." Jack mouthed 'thank you' as he lifted Ianto up over his shoulder, and Owen opened the door for him to walk through.

After a few minutes, Owen made his way downstairs in search of Toshiko. There were more people in the house by this point, so finding the girl he desperately needed to talk to was going to be harder than he thought. He snaked his way through the crowd of people until he spotted a drunken Gwen kissing her equally drunk boyfriend.

"Gwen! Gwen!"

"Yeah." Gwen replied turning to face him, while still holding tightly to Rhys.

"Have you seen Tosh about?"

"She's gone home. You've missed your chance." Gwen laughed slightly.

'Drunk bitch' Owen thought. He turned and made his way through the crowd to the front door. When he stepped outside he took a deep breathe in, "You're an idiot Owen."

**A/N : This kind of sucked, but I'm doing the 'morning after the night before' thing now, hoping that's going to be ok.**

**I'm seeing John Barrowman on his tour in a couple of days! Can not wait!**


	19. The Morning After The Night Before

"Hello Jack," Ianto's mum said cheerfully as she opened the door.

"Is it alright if I see Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Sure. He's in bed, still not feeling well. I'm sure he'd love to see you." Jack gave the women a small smile before thanking her and walking up to Ianto's room. After knocking on the door and getting no reply, Jack carefully turned the handle and stepped into the room, locking the door behind him. He stood for a while, admiring the sleeping figure that was his boyfriend. The American crept over and sat on the edge of Ianto's bed. He stroked his hand through the sleeping boy's hair and leant down a pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. Ianto's eyes flicked open.

"Hey," he said hoarsely.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," he said as he pulled himself up to sit with his back leaning on the headboard, with his bare chest showing.

"Well you look good," Jack said trying to suppress a laugh. He received a light kick in reply.

…………………………………………………………

"Hi Mrs Sato, is Tosh in?" Asked a seemingly nervous boy. Tosh, who was in fact in the living room, heard him and turned off the TV so she could listen to her mother's reply.

"She is, but she isn't feeling well," Mrs Sato pulled the door open wider allowing the boy through, and pointed into the living room, "she's just in there."

"Thanks," the boy smiled before walking into the living room and standing by the door, "Hey," He said to the girl sat on the couch.

"Owen, hi," Tosh said forcing a smile.

"Is it ok if I sit down?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Tosh said still forcing her smile as Owen sat next to her, but not too close.

…………………………………………………………

"How much of last night do you actually remember?" Jack asked cautiously.

"All I remember is getting _very_ drunk," Ianto noticed that Jack was looking everywhere but at him, "Did something happen?" Jack didn't reply, "Jack?"

"Ianto, you-you tried to get me to have sex with you." Jack said slowly. Ianto's hand shot up to his mouth in shock.

"Wh-what? Did we actually-"

"No."

"I'm sorry." Ianto said quietly as he moved his hand from over his mouth.

"Why?" Jack asked, his gaze finally meeting Ianto's.

"For putting you in an awkward position."

"It's not your fault."

…………………………………………………………

"So was there any particular reason you're here?" Tosh asked when she got fed up of the awkward silence that had spread between her and Owen.

"I just wanted to see how you are, and, and ask you why you left so early last night." Owen managed.

"Well I'm not feeling great, as you might have guessed. And I just got bored," Tosh said rather matter-of-factly.

"I tried looking for you, before Gwen told me you'd gone," Owen was clearly getting his normal confidence back.

Tosh frowned, "Why?"

"I needed to tell you something."

…………………………………………………………

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you have, you know, last night, would you have had sex with me if I was sober?" Jack toed off his shoes and moved so he was sat cross-legged at the foot if Ianto's bed. The boys looked each other in the eyes.

"Honestly, I probably would," Ianto smiled slightly, "I love you Ianto, I don't think you understand how much." After a few minutes of comfortable silence Jack spoke, "Anyway I should go, leave you to get some rest." Jack leant down and placed a soft kiss on Ianto's forehead.

"Call me later?"

"Sure." Jack grinned as he shut the door leaving Ianto alone in his room.

…………………………………………………………

"What did you need to tell me?"

"That I'm… sorry. Sorry for the way I treat you sometimes, for acting like I don't care about you when I really do."

"Owen Harper's sorry. Never thought I'd see that." Tosh smiled weakly, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"I mean it. I really care about you." Tosh's gaze met Owen's.

"Thanks Owen." Owen leant forward and placed a soft kiss on the girl's lips. "Owen I-"

"It's ok, I'll go." Owen got up and rushed out the door not looking back. Toshiko heard the front door slam shut.

"I really care about you too." Tosh whispered.

**A/N : I would like as many people's opinions as possible, do you think Jack and Ianto should have sex? If so, when?**


	20. Nearly

**A/N : Sorry this has taken so long, and ended up so rubbish. I've had a lot going on recently, none of it good.**

**Warning: Only Janto fluff :)**

"Ianto! We're going!" Ianto's mum called from the kitchen which led into the small garden, where her son and his boyfriend were lying on the grass, looking at the dark, cloudy sky.

"Bye!" Ianto shouted back.

"Where's your mum going?" Jack asked after a few moments.

"She's going out with Steve."

"New boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Is he hot?"

"Jack! You're sick." Ianto sat up, leaning back on his hands.

"But somehow you still love me." Jack grinned. Ianto leant down and kissed Jack slowly, as he moved a hand to rest on the other boy's hip.

Suddenly a large raindrop landed on the back of Ianto's neck causing him to pull back from Jack quickly.

"What?" The only reply Jack received was a raindrop landing on his cheek.

"We should go in," Ianto said grinning as he stood up, the rain now pouring heavily.

"We _should_," Jack said as he stood, leaving an inch between himself and his boyfriend. Ianto brushed Jack's once perfectly styled hair, which was now dripping wet, away from the boys face. He rested his hand on his neck and pulled him forward and kissed him again, Jack responding by kissing back immediately.  
Both boys, wearing jeans and thin t-shirts (so much for summer), were getting soaked, neither cared until a load roar of thunder made Jack jump back.

"Jack?" Ianto said, confused, staring at the boy who was breathing heavily now.

"Since the crash I can't-"

"It's ok," Ianto said pulling the scared boy into a hug, "Let's go inside." He took Jack's had and lead him upstairs, when they reached Ianto's room Jack had calmed down. "We really should get changed," Ianto said as he shut his door behind him and Jack, "you can borrow some of my clothes," he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out some clothes for himself, and then Jack, "here, these should fit you." Jack and Ianto were more or less the same height, but Jack was slightly more muscular.

"Thanks," Jack didn't even look down at the clothes he was offered as Ianto pulled off his sodden t-shirt.

"Is there a problem Jack?" Ianto asked after noticing the boy was watching him. Jack winked in response, and pulled off his own t-shirt. Ianto stepped closer to Jack, grabbed the front of his belt and pulled him closer. Jack ran his hand down his boyfriend's arm and rested it on his hand that was still on his belt, not breaking eye contact. Ianto slowly unbuckled Jack's belt.

"Ianto," the boy paused his actions, "are you sure this is what you want?"

Ianto continued to slid Jack's jeans down off his hips, he gladly stepped out of them. The boys' lips met in a tender kiss as Jack slid his hand down Ianto's chest into the front of the Welsh boy's jeans. Jack could feel the boy through the thin boxers, and Ianto moaned into the kiss lightly at the almost contact.

"Ianto love, I'm back!" The boys stopped but didn't move, "Ianto?!"

Ianto closed his eyes tightly. He felt Jack remove his hand from his trousers.

"Jack?" Ianto finally said opening his eyes; a fully dressed Jack was standing in front of him.

"I should go," Jack said smiling slightly, "Looks like we're going to have to wait."

"I don't know if I can."

"Next weekend, London trip, one night in a hotel room, no interruptions." Jack winked. He kissed Ianto briefly on the lips and walked out the room, seeing Ianto's mum on the stairs, making her way up.

"I see you were out in the rain as well," she said smiling.

"Yeah. Ianto's getting changed. I'll bring his stuff back sometime," Jack carried on down the stairs, grinning widely, adding quietly, "Next week."

**A/N : Thanks for reading. It would be awesome if you could review as well ;)**


	21. Rooms

"I hope you all have your rooms sorted for the trip this weekend," Mrs Brian said with her usual enthusiasm, clapping her hands together.

Jack turned to his right and smiled at his boyfriend sat next to him. He then turned to his left where another boy was sitting and whispered, "Look Owen if you want to share a room with me and Ianto-"

"No!" He replied a bit louder than he intended, "Thank you. I'd rather share with Trent to be honest."

"I'll try not to be offended."

"Oh come on. I'm not going on this trip to see two of my friends shagging all night."

"You could always join us," Jack said with a wink.

Owen paused for a second, "You're a sick man Harkness."

**A/N : I don't think I'm going to be able to get the next chapter up any time soon, I've had so much coursework and I'm going away in a couple of days. Sorry if I don't get it posted soon.**


	22. Do it

**A/N : I was so close to finishing before I went away, but I got back today and this is it.**

**WARNING : M rated chapter (you can probably guess why).**

"Wasn't that just magnificent!" Mrs Brian practically squealed when the group got back to the hotel.

"I bet Jack and Ianto enjoyed it." One of the boys in the group said to his friends, just loud enough for Jack, Ianto and Gwen to hear.

"What the-" Jack stepped forward, but was stopped by Gwen's hand on his arm.

"Jack, don't." She said with pleading eyes. Jack looked up at Ianto, who shook his head.

"Fine." Jack said eventually.

"Now I want everyone in their rooms, lights out. We meet here at 6am ok?" Mrs Brian dismissed the group. The group of friends went straight up to their rooms, Tosh with Gwen, Owen with Trent, and Jack with Ianto. When Ianto got to the room he went straight for the bed he had claimed, nearest to the large window, and flopped onto the mattress.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Ianto's.

"What do you think Jack? We just watched _La Cage Aux Folles,_ a musical with a man in drag. Can you imagine what people are saying? You heard what Dylan said."

"Look Ianto, he's a twat. You know I'm pissed off too," Jack moved to sit on the edge of Ianto's bed, "but think about it, it's probably going to be a long time 'til he finds someone who loves him as much as I love you."

"I wish everyone could see this side of you, not just the arrogant show-off." Ianto grinned.

"I do not show off!"

"You do a bit."

"Well think yourself lucky."

"I know I'm lucky." Jack leant down and kissed Ianto tenderly. Jack moved to straddle the other boy's hips. Jack pulled back and smirked as he reached a hand into his trouser pocket. He pulled out a little silver packet, "Do it." Jack thrust his head down and placed a searing kiss on Ianto's lips. The Welsh boy felt Jack move slightly, followed by his jeans being pulled down his legs. Jack broke the kiss and threw the jeans on the floor, as Ianto undid the buttons of his boyfriend's shirt. Jack did the same as he leant down and kissed Ianto more tenderly. Both boys now had their shirts open, Ianto in his boxers, Jack still in his trousers. Jack broke the kiss when he felt himself freed of said trousers and boxers. Ianto's breathe caught in his throat at the sight in front of him; Jack in return roughly pushed Ianto's boxers down and off his legs. The American shifted so he was between Ianto's legs and sat back on his heels. He paused and looked at the boy lying on the bed, who nodded slowly. Jack ripped open the small packet and slid the condom over his length. He positioned himself and slowly entered Ianto, who hissed quietly. After a couple of slow thrusts they became faster and harder, as Jack pumped Ianto's cock. It wasn't long before both boys were reaching their climax; their moans of pleasure getting louder with each thrust. The boys' mouths joined in a passionate kiss to stop them calling out as they both came.

"Are you happy?" Jack asked as he flopped down on the bed next to Ianto, slinging one arm over his bare chest.

"Happy doesn't even begin to cover it." Ianto said softly before drifting off to sleep.

………………………………………………………

"So you're shagging Jack now." Ianto was unsure whether Owen meant that as a question or statement.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. It's a cheap hotel, me and Trent were in the room next to yours… we heard you." Before Ianto could think of a witty reply in his defence Gwen walked over to the two boys.

"Hey, do either of you know who that is?" She pointed over to Tosh and a boy she didn't recognise, who were talking.

"That's Tommy. He used to go to Torchwood, only for a few months though, before moving back to London. He visits as much as he can." Ianto explained.

"Those two clicked pretty much straight away." Owen added, looking over at the pair, a frown spreading across his brow.

**A/N : Please review, I was so worried about this. First time I've written something like this, and I don't read stuff like this either.**


	23. Tommy, Part 1

**A/N : Sorry it's been taking me so long to update recently, and it doesnt really seem worth the wait. Really bad personal problems at the moment.  
And to be honest I dont know what made me think of this. Hope you enjoy :)**

**One more thing : Torchwood Monday! Yay!**

"Hey guys, guess what!" Tosh said running over to her group of friends. Jack and Gwen were lying on the grass next to each other, soaking in the sun. Ianto and Owen however were both sat, legs outstretched next to the other two.

"Did he reply?" Jack asked sitting up properly.

"Yeah!" Tosh said, her voice unusually high, "Tommy's coming to visit this weekend!"

"Great," Owen said smiling weakly.

"We're meeting in the park at 1, you guys better come. Gwen you too, he said he looks forward to meeting you."

………………………………………………………

The group of friends, plus Tommy, walked around the park, enjoying the sunshine and catching up for a couple of hours. Owen was quieter than normal, and there were fewer snarky comments, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"I think I'm guna go home."

"Oh, Owen. Do you have to?"

Jack, sensing the slight awkwardness from Owen, said, "I think me and Ianto should get going too, we have… work to do." The last part of the sentence aimed at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I've got to see Rhys soon, I should go too, nice meeting you Tommy." The group said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Owen adding quietly under his breath, 'be careful.'

Toshiko and Tommy walked around in silence for a while before Tommy asked the question playing on his lips, "So, uh, you got a boyfriend yet?"

"You sound like my mother,"

"Ah, so you haven't, then."

"You have a girlfriend, back in London?" Tosh asked cautiously.

"Did have, Ellie."

"Oh. What happened?"

"Just didn't work out." Tosh frowned at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Right pair we make." Tommy laughed.

The pair sat down on a nearby bench. They sat in comfortable silence, just looking at each other until Tommy leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Tosh's lips. When he pulled back Tommy received a coy smile.

"What?" Tommy gave her a strange look, one Tosh couldn't quite define.

"Nothing. Thanks."

"Thanks?" He was slightly taken aback.

"It just caught me out. It doesn't matter."

"What?"

"I know it's silly, but, we live really far apart."

"Come on, I still visit, maybe I could try to come here more." Tosh kissed him, the same way Tommy had done previously.

"Thanks." He laughed.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I would invite you back to mine, but it's a cheap, crappy hotel."

"You want to come back to mine?" Tosh asked, as if asking for his permission. He kissed her again in response, "Ok."

"Race ya!" Tommy got up and started running out the park, Tosh walking behind, smiling to herself, until she lost sight of Tommy as he ran out the park. Suddenly she heard a car skidding followed by a loud thump. Before she knew it the girl was running as fast as she could in the direction of the noise, only stopping when she reached the edge of the pavement. She froze. The boy she was talking to only a few seconds ago was laying in the middle of the road, his right leg bent in an awkward position, and blood dripping from his ear.


	24. Tommy, Part 2

**A/N : Wow, sorry this took so long, for some stupid reason coursework is given all at the same time. But no more school for seven weeks! I've been thinking bout an ending for this fic, so it should be ending soon. I'm sorry for the ending of this chapter. **

**Thought I'd also mention how upset I was during COE, I cried my friggen eyes out! I wrote to the BBC, and Russel T. Only the BBC have replied. I really don't think there's going to be another series :(**

**Ianto :( Half the reason I started watching the show.**

Tosh sat in the waiting room. She hated hospitals, so dull and, well, clinical. She couldn't quite understand why Owen had said he wanted to be a doctor, so much death and pain in one job. The girl was sat beside her mother, who was at a loss of what to say to her daughter, she didn't know how to best comfort her. The tears were threatening to fall as the girl stared blankly at the wall. She couldn't help the nagging feeling in her stomach. Guilt.

"Miss Sato, you can see him now." Toshiko got up slowly and followed behind the young nurse. She walked into the dimly lit room and tears began to slide down her cheeks at the sight before her. Tommy was lying in an uncomfortable looking hospital bed, unconscious and hooked up to machines and medicines that she didn't have the energy to question. The girl sat on the wooden seat beside the bed.

"I'm so sorry Tommy. I'm so, so sorry." Toshiko let her sadness take over as she let more tears fall freely. She lost all awareness of time as she sat watching the boy listening to the regular beep from one of the machines.

"Hello Toshiko," she hadn't even noticed when the boy's parents had entered the room, she smiled weakly at them. Tommy looked a lot like his father, his mother was a beautiful woman, Toshiko couldn't help but notice. The pair had obviously been crying the boy's mother's eyes were red and bloodshot. The awful feeling in the girl's stomach intensified.

"I'll leave you alone," the girl quickly got up and almost ran from the room. She sat on one of the chairs outside Tommy's room as she let her tears fall freely again. That was until she felt an arm rest softly over her shoulders, she looked up and saw a boy sat next to her.

"Owen?" The girl wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "What are you doing here? How did you-"

"Your mum called me, told me you and Tommy were here," Tosh nodded slowly, "What happened?"

"It was my fault Owen. We were going back to my place, and, and he ran ahead-" the girl broke down, crying uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey, this isn't your fault Tosh, there's nothing you could have done," there was silence for a few moments until Owen asked the question that had been playing on his mind all day, "You've fallen for him haven't you?" The only reply he received was the girl leaning closer to him; he rubbed soothing circles on her back. He didn't know why Toshiko's mother had called him here, Gwen always seemed better at comforting people than him, but then again the two girls weren't exactly best of friends. Owen's thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping followed by three nurses running into Tommy's hospital room.

"What's going on? What's happening?!" Tosh shouted as the nurses, and apparently one doctor, exited the room wheeling Tommy's bed beside them. The boy's parents stood at the door of their son's room, their emotions currently unreadable.

"They're taking him to surgery."


	25. Tommy, Part 3

**A/N : Sorry it took so long**

An hour had gone by, and the five were still sitting outside the surgery room. Tosh's mum had tried to convince her daughter to leave and get some rest, but to no avail. Owen had called Jack, who was still with Ianto, and told them what had happened. They had offered to visit but Owen said it would be best if they didn't. He left it to them to tell Gwen. A surgeon walked out the room, and approached the five.

"What's happened? Is he ok?" Tommy's mum asked in a rush, fresh tears pricking her eyes.

"I'm sorry, he didn't make it," the surgeon replied solemnly. The man continued to explain what had happened, Tosh however wasn't listening. She stood slowly and began walking down the hall. Her mother and Owen both made to follow her.

"I'll talk to her," Owen said before running after the girl. He followed her into the women's toilets, which (lucky for Owen) were empty, "Tosh?"

"I can't believe it. He can't be dead, he can't!" Tosh screamed. Owen wrapped his arms around the girl as she began to cry again, "I didn't even get to say good-bye." Owen didn't know what to say, he'd never been through anything like this, so instead he just held her, which was the best he could do. The pair stood like that for a long time until Tosh pulled away, "I should go find my mum. You can leave if you want; I know you and Tommy weren't exactly close." She spoke quietly as she whipped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'm staying Tosh, for as long as you need me," she looked up at the boy and saw the tears that she knew wouldn't fall, "We'll find your mum, and then I'll call Jack and Ianto, they'll want to know what's going on." As they walked back up the hall Tosh took Owen's hand and entwined their fingers. They found Tosh's mum outside the surgery, now sat by herself. Owen left them to tell Jack and Ianto what had happened.

……………………………………………………

Once Jack had ended the call to Owen Ianto noticed the tears in his boyfriend's eyes, "Jack?"

"I… It just makes me think about my dad and brother," he said as Ianto turned off the TV they had previously been watching, and slid an arm over his shoulders, "Owen said Tosh is blaming herself."

"I remember you doing exactly the same," Ianto said softly before placing a gentle kiss on Jack's temple, "Do you and your mum ever talk about it?"

The American shook his head, "Sometimes I think she wonders why I was the one to survive. Why did it have to be me?"

"Don't talk like that Jack."

"What am I supposed to do Ianto?! Just pretend everything's ok?!"

"Ok, your mum might wonder why you were the one to survive, doesn't mean she wishes you didn't. It's only been what, 5 months since the accident, no one expects you to be ok with it. You know what, I'm glad you survived, because I really don't know what I'd do without you."

Jack looked up at the other boy and smiled weakly, "You're amazing, you know that?"

……………………………………………………

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home Owen?" Tosh's mum asked as they walked out of the hospital.

"Yeah, my taxi's here anyway," Owen said politely, pointing to said vehicle.

"Toshiko, can you wait in the car for me please love," she said as she handed her daughter the car keys, she waited for her to be out of ear-shot before continuing, "Thank you Owen, for helping her today."

"Why did you ask me to come, and not one of the others?"

"Because I know how much you mean to her," she started to walk to her car before adding, "Have a safe journey," and continuing on her way.

"Thanks."

**A/N : I am really sorry, I loved Tommy as well, I just wanted to kill him off, mean I know. Any ideas of what could happen next?**


	26. Make The Most Of This

"Hello Jack. Ianto's in his room," Jack gave Ianto's mother his thanks and made the familiar journey up to his boyfriend's room. The door was open and through it he could see the boy sat on his bed, back against the wall, listening to his iPod. Jack leant against the door frame and watched him move slightly to the beat of whatever song he was listening to.

"Like what you see?" Ianto said not looking up, but pulling the earphones from his ears, and placing the iPod on his bed beside him.

"Mmm, you know I do," Jack stepped into the room, and shut the door behind him. When he turned around he was greeted by Ianto's lips on his own, "What was that for?" Jack asked when Ianto finally pulled away, his hands still resting around the American's neck.

"Can't a guy kiss his boyfriend without it being questioned?" Ianto said smiling weakly.

"We're just making it harder for ourselves," Ianto released the other boy's neck and took a step back.

"When you leave it's going to hurt like hell anyway. We _need_ to make the most of this Jack," Ianto said, not letting his voice show any particular emotion.

"You make it sound like we're never going to see each other again," Jack laughed nervously. Ianto dropped his gaze, "What are you trying to say Ianto?"

Ianto took a deep breathe, "Think about it. After the exams you're going back to America. You are moving to a different country. Further away than Lisa and I never talk to her anymore."

"We can make it work," Jack said weakly.

"I don't doubt that you will meet someone else," Ianto replied with a tone matching Jack's.

"I love _you_ Ianto," Jack took a step forward and softly placed his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, "You said you were ok with this."

"I didn't want to have this conversation over the phone, and the next day you just carried on like nothing had changed. I'm not ok with this Jack, you can't expect me to be," Jack moved his hand from Ianto's shoulder to the back of his neck and kissed him slowly and deeply.

"You're right, we need to make the most of this," Jack said when he reluctantly pulled back.

"Like right now," Ianto smiled weakly.

"What about you're mum?"

"I don't care," Ianto said grinning before pushing Jack against the wall, hard. Before Jack could do anything his mouth was covered once again.

………………………………………………………

"Do you think my mum heard us?" The boy asked laughing.

"She probably would've come up here and chucked me out with my trousers 'round my ankles if she did," Jack answered grinning.

Ianto's smile faded, "When are you going to tell the others?"

"I don't know. Tosh was off school all last week because of… y'know. Owen's been acting weird all week too," Ianto didn't get a chance to reply as Jack's phone started beeping. The American's eyes widened as he read the new text message, "I have to go," Jack said before running from Ianto's room. The Welsh boy watched from his window as his boyfriend sprinted down the road.


	27. We Go Back

**A/N : This kind of just wrote itself, God knows there is know plan at this point.**

Jack ran to the local park. He stopped when he saw the person who had text him, "What are you doing here?"

The boy raised his eyebrows, "That's what I get after two years? Well, you still have my mobile number, I suppose that's one thing," Jack narrowed his eyes at him so he continued, "My parents are at yours talking to your mum about you two coming back to America. They thought it'd be nice if me and you 'caught up'." They boy looked a little older than Jack, but was a few inches shorter. He was good looking, and had an English accent which occasionally slipped and sounded slightly American, "I've missed you."

"When are you leaving?" Blunt much.

"In a couple of days," the boy shrugged, "Your lovely mother suggested that we stay with you, my parents declined, but they insisted that I stay. So I'm guessing you never said anything about-"

"No, I didn't. If I did you would not still be here."

"I've changed Jack, living like a priest."

"I-" Jack was cut off when the older boy kissed him. Before he even knew what he was doing, he found himself kissing back. It was fierce and fast until Jack pushed the boy back roughly, "Listen, I don't want you here but it looks like I have no choice, so you better stay away from me and my friends," Jack hissed through gritted teeth. The boy smiled smugly, but Jack didn't notice as he looked over the boys shoulder and saw one of his friends sat on a bench, "We're going," Jack said before turning and walking away as quick as he could, the other boy following.

"Gwen are you ok? Was that Jack?"

"Yeah, but that other guy wasn't Ianto," she said not looking back at her boyfriend, instead watching Jack's retreating back.

The next day, Jack's mother had "suggested" as she put it, that her son introduce his "old friend" to the Torchwood gang. He wasn't happy.

"I can't believe this is happening," Jack turned to the older boy, when he saw his friends walking over, "You really couldn't have chosen a worse time to come here."

"Come on Jack lighten up," the smug smile was back.

"Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones," Jack said pointing to each of his friends in turn, "this is John Hart. We go back."

John opened his mouth as if to say something, but Gwen beat him to it, "Jack, can I talk to you a sec?"

"Sure," Jack was happy to get away from John, "What's up?"

"I saw you yesterday. With him," Gwen said nodding towards John. Jack turned to see Tosh talking to him (at least she was acting more like herself now), Owen looking unimpressed, and Ianto pretending to be interested, but his gaze kept flicking back to Jack and Gwen.

"What did you see?" Jack asked carefully turning back to Gwen.

"You kissed him Jack," she answered quickly, "I want to know the truth, how do you know him?"

Jack sighed, "We were kinda together when I was still living in America, he was 16 and I was 14. Then my family moved to Wales two years ago, and I haven't spoken to him since. That's all you need to know."

"You guys finished yet?!" John shouted over to them, as he began walking over, the other three following, "You have nice friends Jack," he looked over at Ianto, "Cute. Bet they're going to miss you."

"What's he talking about Jack?" Owen asked.

"You mean he hasn't told you?" John said faking innocence, "He's going back to America at the end of your school year. Forever."

"Jack? Is that true?" Tosh asked sadly.

Jack nodded. The rest of the group (bar Ianto) all looked stunned, "I was going to tell you, I just needed to find the right time."

"Fuck this," Owen said before walking off, Tosh smiled sadly at Jack before following the other boy.

"You had a chance to tell me Jack," Gwen said sadly before going in the direction the other two had done previously.

"You are unbelievable," Jack said angrily as he turned back to John.

"And yet you still find me strangely attractive," again with the smug smile.

"I'm not 14 anymore," Ianto couldn't help that little stab of jealousy. What had happened when he was 14?

"I'll see you Monday Jack," Ianto said before quickly walking away and not looking back.

"I can't wait for you to leave tomorrow," Jack said bitterly turning his attention back to John.

"In a few weeks you'll be back home. It will be just like old times," John said coolly before turning to leave.

**A/N : Thanks to Winnie Conway and CuriosityIsACurse for suggesting that John Hart show up. Opinions?**

**The next chapter has been written (I've been ill so I've had a lot of spare time), but I'm not really happy with it yet**


	28. Before I Fall Too Deep

**A/N : Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or even just read this far. It makes me happy to know people actually enjoy this.**

Jack was beginning to get fed up of everyone ignoring him, he hadn't even spoken to Ianto all day and didn't know why his boyfriend had been avoiding him. That was until lunch break. Jack was sat on one of the benches when Toshiko sat down next to him silently.

"I understand why you didn't tell us Jack," the girl said quietly, "I'm trying to convince Owen and Gwen to forgive you, they'll come around."

"What about Ianto?"

"He asked me to tell you to meet him in Mr Pryce's room in 5 minutes."

Jack sighed, "How are you Tosh?"

"Slowly getting better," she smiled weakly, "Does it ever stop hurting?"

"Honestly, there's always going to be a sting of pain, but then I think how much they meant to me, how happy they made me, and I know they would want me to be happy," Tosh nodded gently, "I should go," he said before making his way to the main building of the school.

…………………………………………………………

When Jack stepped into the classroom he wasn't surprised to see Ianto already there. He was leaning against the far wall directly opposite the door. Jack closed the door firmly behind him.

"Ianto what's-" Jack asked as he started walking towards his boyfriend, but stopped when he was interrupted.

"Gwen told me about you and John," Jack stayed silent, so Ianto continued, "Why didn't _you_?"

"There's nothing to tell," Jack answered feebly.

"I don't know anything about Illinois but I imagine that the people there have the same idea about relationships as they do here," the anger was beginning to seep out in his voice.

"It was just a kiss Ianto it doesn't matter!"

"First Gwen and now John, am I just not good enough or something?"

"What do you want me to say? I can't change what I did. Besides if it weren't for John I never would have met you," Ianto frowned so Jack continued, "Mine and John's parents were good friends," he started, "When I was 14 I started hanging out with him more, him and his friends. I started getting into trouble with the cops, only minor stuff. John always had some excuse saying he wasn't involved. Then there was the house party. Me and John were upstairs while his friends and other random people were trashing the house, when my parents got back John legged it leaving me to take the fall. My parents bought me here to 'sort me out'."

"Did you and him…?"

It took Jack a moment to understand what he was asking, he dropped his gaze, "We would have done if my parents didn't get back when they did," he sounded guilty.

"You should have told me Jack," Ianto took a deep breath, "Listen, I don't kid myself into thinking that we were going to last forever. I'm 15, you're 16, there will be other people for both of us."

"What are you saying Ianto?"

"It's over between us Jack. What we had was _amazing_, but I need to end this while I can, before I fall too deep, before you leave and hurt me again" Ianto walked past Jack to leave the room, but Jack grabbed his wrist.

"We agreed to make the most of the time we had left. That was your idea. What's changed?"

"I realised how much it hurts to love you," Jack released his grip on the boy's wrist and watched as he walked away from him. Jack turned and kicked Mr Pryce's desk knocking it onto its side, books and paper flying everywhere. It was that exact moment that Mr Pryce himself entered the room.

"Jack," he said trying to control his anger.

"What?!" Jack shouted as he turned to face him, "Oh shit."

**A/N : Yeah I went and broke them up again. At this point I'm not sure if they will get back together or whether Jack does leave.**

**Reviews actually make me smile like an idiot. Press that little button and you can make a sad teenagers day :)**


	29. I Know

**A/N : This is kind of just filler to build up for the next chapter, which should be up real soon. I have a plan now! I just hope you guys are going to like it *worried face*.**

After his detention Jack walked out the school to find someone waiting for him at the gate, he smiled even though he wasn't sure why, "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see you before I left," John replied as the pair walked down the road.

"This is weird; I normally walk back with Ianto."

"Why aren't you?" John asked trying to hide his smirk.

"Doesn't matter. You know what? I'm kinda looking forward to going back home to Illinois. I need to forget this place."

"I'm glad," the two boys continued talking for the rest of the walk back to Jack's house. When they got back they had to say their goodbyes before Jack's mother took John to the hotel where he was to meet his parents.

………………………………………………………

During the rest of that week Jack and Ianto only spoke if it was necessary for school, Tosh was acting more like her old self and spending a lot more time with Owen, and Gwen was flirting with Jack more than usual while he was happy to flirt back. Ianto was distancing himself from his group of friends, he didn't want to be around Jack, but he didn't want to say anything to stop the others hanging out with him. It was during their drama lesson on the Friday of that week that Owen asked the question the two girls were thinking.

"What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Jack whispered in reply. Mrs Brian had let her class watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_ because they only had one week until their exams. To Jack Owen's question came out of nowhere.

"You and Ianto," Jack said nothing so he continued, "Why is he sat next to Gwen?" Furthest on the left was Jack, then Owen, Tosh, Gwen and then Ianto, "And why haven't I seen you two together all week?"

Jack sighed, "He ended it."

"Fuck, again?" Jack nodded, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"It's not important."

"Jack, you're leaving in three weeks."

"I know," Jack raised his voice slightly in anger, after receiving a few annoyed looks he added quieter, "But there's nothing I can do. Ianto just wants to be happy, I have to let him."

"I know I act like a self-centred twat most of the time, but even I can tell he's not happy. You need to fix this before you leave."

"I know," he said quietly. Owen turned his attention back to the film, and Jack said under his breath, "But how?"


	30. Thought I Could Do It

Jack had it all planned. He was going to wait after school on Wednesday during hockey practice, get Ianto alone, do his speech (which he thought was bound to get him back), and possibly a make-up make-out. But as he sat on the grass watching a happy looking Ianto running around the pitch playing hockey, all of his perfectly planned speech slipped from his mind. Jack didn't know how long he'd been waiting when he saw Ianto talking to Mr Richards. His breath caught in his throat when Ianto walked straight over to him. The welsh boy sat down next to him silently, with a sizable space between them.

Jack watched his feet that were stretched out in front of him as he spoke, "You know, I planned everything I was going to say to you, but it's completely gone."

"Why are you here?"

"I just want to sort this out before I leave."

"I thought I could do it. I thought I'd be able to let you go, but this is harder than I thought it'd be," There was a short silence between the boys before Ianto spoke again, "I'm not going to take you back. Nothing you say is going to make me change my mind."

"I'm sorry for everything," Jack was finally able to meet Ianto's eyes, he smiled, "Do you remember when first properly met."

Ianto let a small smile grace his lips, "During a PE lesson, we were playing basketball."

"You turned around, knocked me over and fell right on top of me," Jack laughed.

Ianto's smile faded before quietly saying "Had to drag myself off of you."

"I never thought we'd end up like this," Jack said more seriously, "Look I just want to say you made me really happy, even if you can't say the same about me."

"Jack you did make me happy," Ianto said quietly looking down at his feet. Jack did the same.

"Did you mean what you said last week?" Ianto looked up at him frowning, "That you never thought we'd last?" Jack caught the boy's eyes again.

"The whole time I've known you I don't think you've had even one relationship that lasted more than two weeks. You'd get bored of me."

"I can't imagine that happening anytime soon. No one's made me feel like this before."

"What's it matter? You're leaving anyway," Ianto said almost bitterly.

"You think I'm happy about that?" Jack said raising his voice slightly, "I don't want to leave but I have no choice! I'm leaving my life, my friends, you!"

"I broke up with you last week because I thought it would be easier for the both of us, like you said it would!"

"I wanted to make the most of our time together like you said!" Jack stood up, as did Ianto a second after.

"I was wrong I couldn't do that! I am sorry but this is the best way."

"That's bull and you know it!"

"I don't love you anymore, and to be honest I'm not sure I ever did! Does that make it easier?!"

Jack visibly stiffened, "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do," Ianto said before turning and walking away, "Go home Jack you're wasting your time," he turned to face Jack again and added, "Have a nice life," Ianto turned away and began walking again, "I'm so sorry," he whispered as he shut his eyes tightly before a tear slid down his cheek. If the boy looked back he would have seen Jack do the same.

**A/N : Sorry! It had to be done for the ending I'm planning. I'm actually nervous about what you're thinking right now. :S**


	31. Happy, Smiling Faces

Toshiko was happy. She was happy because she was sat doing her maths exam paper. There was always something so reliable about maths. The girl had come to terms with the death of Tommy now, she was still upset about it but she liked to pretend he was just back in London with his family, happy. Tosh had allowed herself plenty of time to revise for all her exams. Her father was coming back from a long trip to Japan soon, he had left to visit family, and she wanted to surprise him with her (hopefully amazing) results.

Owen was a little fed up. He was a little fed up because he didn't like exams. He was good at maths, he had no problems with it, but sitting in silence for an hour was not something he enjoyed. Why they couldn't even listen to music was a mystery to him. He was also a little fed up because of two of his friends. One being Jack; a moody Jack was never fun. The second was Toshiko; since Tommy's death Owen and the girl had become closer, but he wasn't sure if it was too soon to make a move on her.

Gwen was confused. She was confused because she was stuck on a particularly hard question. Maths was never her strong point. She'd had a pretty stress free build up to the two weeks of exams. She had tried her best to cheer up Jack, she didn't like seeing him upset. One thing she had noticed is that his mood would suddenly flip to happy randomly. Weird. Gwen hadn't had a chance to see Rhys much recently, what with her revision and all. Now she was wishing she'd revised maths more.

Ianto was feeling guilty. He was feeling guilty because of what he'd said to Jack. He was alright at maths, just average. But there was that feeling in the pit of his stomach that kept distracting him. Whenever he saw his ex-boyfriend he would pretend to be happy, Ianto knew Jack, he knew when something was wrong. He had to say he didn't love Jack, that would make him leaving easier wouldn't it? Ianto can't get the image out his head, the look on Jack's face when he'd said it. But he had to concentrate.

Jack wasn't sure how he felt. He wasn't sure how he felt because he was doing a maths exam after being told the person he loves doesn't love him and he's going back to America in less than two weeks. He didn't even care about maths at that point in time. He would smile when he saw Ianto, pretend to be happy, he wanted to show him he didn't care. He had considered staying in Wales while his mum went back to America, he couldn't do that though, he couldn't make her lose another son. He'd have to think of something.

"Pens down that's the end of the exam," one of the teachers said into the microphone. The room filled with happy, smiling faces… and Jack and Ianto.

**A/N : Yeah this was a little... different. Thanks for the amazing response from the last chapter, I was not expecting that, and it kinda makes me worry about the next one, which I've nearly finished *worried face again*.**


	32. Note

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," Jack said as pulled Gwen, Tosh and Owen into a tight hug.

"We're going to miss you to," the girls said in unison.

"Can't breath. Jack. Too tight," Owen just about managed to say. He was closest to Jack with the girls either side of him.

"Oh right sorry," Jack released his friends with that huge grin on his face.

"You going to say goodbye to Ianto?" Gwen regretted asking the second the words left her mouth. Jack's grin dropped the instant she said 'Ianto'.

"He's said all he wanted to say so I left a note in his locker."

……………………………………………………

Ianto was crouched by his locker packing his bag for the last time, when he saw a little piece of paper lying on top of a folder. He picked it up expecting it to be some school work, but as he unfolded it he recognised Jack's neat handwriting. He read the note twice over before what it said actually sunk in. He stuffed the paper in his pocket, shoved the rest of his books in his bag, and ran as fast as he could outside. He saw Owen and Tosh walking out of the school gate and run to catch up with them.

"Guys where's Jack?" Ianto asked clearly out of breath.

"He's gone mate, he left about ten minutes ago," Owen said putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

"What time is his flight?" Ianto asked as his breathing returned to normal.

"4:30. Why?" Tosh replied but Ianto turned around and started running, "I'll call you later about the party!" The boy raised his hand to signal he heard her, but he didn't stop running.

……………………………………………………

Ianto had run to Jack's house, but wasn't exactly surprised that no one answered the door. They'd already left. He was however surprised that his sister was standing right in front of him in the doorway of his house.

"Why are you here?" Ianto's sister, Rhiannon, was 18. She had moved out of the family home a few months after she turned 17 to live with her boyfriend Johnny. The siblings hardly ever spoke anymore though neither knew why.

"Oh that's nice isn't it? Especially seeing as you're the main reason I'm even here."

"What?" Ianto said as he pushed past her and moved to sit on the stairs, dumping his bag next to the front door. Rhiannon closed the door behind her and stood facing her younger brother.

"Because you're having a party for your birthday I figured you wouldn't want me there so I'm staying over for week starting today," she explained smiling brightly, Ianto stayed quiet, "Right what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ianto said far too quickly.

"You never talk to me anymore," Rhiannon said sadly. She watched as Ianto put a hand in his pocket and produced a piece of paper. He looked at it for a few brief seconds before handing it to her. She unfolded it and saw it was a note, she hesitated before reading.

_Ianto_

_I know I've said this already but I need you to understand how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you, and if I could take it all back I would. We both know I've never been any good at the whole relationship thing, I tried so hard to not mess it up but I obviously failed. Letting you go before I left was supposed to be the easiest thing to do but I knew I wasn't ready to let you go. I would have made it work. I'd do anything to hold you just once more. But you don't love me. Part of me wants to go to America and just forgot you, but there's one problem; I don't think I can._

_Even though you probably don't care about me anymore, I needed you to know this. I should have said this sooner but I didn't know how, just another stupid mistake. I don't even know if you're actually going to read this._

_I'll leave you alone now. I'll accept you don't want me._

_Jack_

"Jack?" Rhiannon said under her breath, she looked up at her brother who had tears in his eyes, "Jack?" She repeated loader this time.

"My ex-boyfriend," the boy replied quietly.

"Since when have you been interested in guys?" She asked there was no judgement, just the simple question.

"To be honest he's the only guy I've ever been interested in."

"So explain the letter."

"I love him. He's moving to America. I broke up with him and screwed everything up," Ianto said trying to hide how upset he really was.

"You daft sod. When's he leaving?"

"Plane's meant to leave in 17 minutes and 43 seconds," Ianto said sadly after looking at his watch.

"Have you tried ringing him?" She asked as she handed the note back.

"No I didn't think of that," he replied sarcastically, "Of course I fucking well have! His phone's off!"

"Get your arse in my car now," Rhiannon said as she pulled open the door and walked out not waiting for a response. Ianto pocketed the note and followed his older sister.

……………………………………………………

"How long till his plane leaves?" Rhiannon asked as she drove, almost breaking the speed limit.

"7 minutes 28 seconds," Ianto said, he'd been staring at his watch since he got in the car, "Mum is going to be so pissed if she finds out about this."

"She's not guna. She's shopping; we'll be back before her."

"I could have just emailed him, you know," Ianto looked up at his sister.

"I know. But this is a lot more romantic don't you think?" She said grinning.

……………………………………………………

"What does he look like?" Rhiannon asked as she looked around the crowded airport.

"Err, he's, erm, he's good looking," Ianto said as his eyes darted around the large area.

"Not exactly helpful Ianto!"

"That's him!" Ianto shouted before breaking into a sprint. His sister followed close behind apologising to everyone Ianto roughly pushed past. Ianto saw Jack and his mother disappear down a corridor, "Jack! Jack!" he shouted, but got no response. He was too busy watching Jack he didn't notice a security guard stop a few feet in front of him and ran straight into him.

"What's the rush?" He asked in a deep Welsh voice.

"I just need to speak to my friend," Ianto said as he tried to get past the guard. He had to stop when he felt his arm being gripped tightly.

"I'm afraid if you're not getting on one of these flights, you're going to have to leave."

Before Ianto had the chance to respond Rhiannon, who had once again caught up, did it for him, "Get off my brother!"

"Leave it, he's gone," Ianto said sadly.

His sister paused for a moment, "We're going," she said to the guard before taking Ianto's other arm and dragging him away, "So what you going to say in this email?"

"I'm not."

"What?!"

"So much has got in the way of me and Jack being together; maybe we're just not supposed to be."

……………………………………………………

Rhiannon was wrong. Her mother had returned home little less than 10 minutes after she and Ianto had left for the airport. When the siblings had returned home Ianto went straight to his room leaving his sister to explain everything to their mum. The boy was now lying back on his bed on the phone explain what happened to Toshiko.

"_That's so romantic!"_

"Can we just talk about my party now, please?"

"_Owen, Gwen and I have decided that we're going to sort everything out, you don't have to do a thing."_

"But don't you think I-"

"_No Ianto, trust us."_

"Fine. I trust you."

"_Good. I have to go, speak to you soon. Bye."_

"Yeah, bye," Ianto said before throwing his phone down on to his bed.

**A/N : Please don't hate me. **


	33. Present

**A/N : Just some crap to fill some time.**

A week later and it was the day before Ianto's birthday and the party.

……………………………………………………

"Have a good party, don't get too drunk," Rhiannon said as she pulled her brother into a tight hug.

"Would I?" Ianto said grinning when his sister released her grip.

"I know there's a rebel in you somewhere. Anyway, I need to go. I'll call you on Sunday, you can tell me bout your party."

"I will," Ianto smiled as his sister walked out his room, "Wait!" he called after her, she stopped and turned to face him, "I never thanked you properly for last week."

"You're my little brother, it's what I do," she smiled at him and continued out the room.

……………………………………………………

Toshiko and Gwen were at Owen's house finishing off the arrangements for Ianto's party, and more importantly the present. The three friends stood staring at the (rather large) present in amazement.

"You are amazing Tosh. He's going to love this," Gwen said happily.

"He needs cheering up. What could be better than this?" Tosh said pointing to the present.

"He needs to forget all that shit with Jack," Owen added, the three friends grinned, "I still can't believe we managed to get one at the last minute."

"I know. Tomorrow is going to be the best party ever."

**A/N : Nearly finished writing the next chapter, it's another long one. And Ianto's present is amazing, I want one :P**


	34. Happy Birthday Ianto

"Happy birthday Ianto!" Gwen squealed as Ianto opened his front door.

"Happy birthday!" Tosh said just a little bit more controlled than the other girl.

"Yeah, happy birthday mate."

"Oh wow Owen, could you be more enthusiastic?" Ianto said sarcastically, Owen smiled back, equally as sarcastic.

"So where's your mum? We need to make sure everything's sorted for later," Tosh asked, Owen picked up a huge bag and followed with Gwen behind him.

"She's through there," Ianto replied pointing towards the kitchen.

"Ianto you go upstairs and I'll be up in a minute to make sure you have something nice to wear," Gwen called from the kitchen. Ianto did as he was told.

………………………………………………………

"So you missing Jack?" Gwen asked as she raided Ianto's wardrobe, as he stood a safe distance away.

"A little. You?" He answered betraying no emotion.

"Yeah. I've only known him for a little while but he's quite something int he."

"Yeah he is," Ianto replied wistfully as Gwen handed him a deep red shirt, which he placed on his bed beside him.

"Shame he couldn't be here for the party."

"I'd really rather not talk about Jack," he said before removing the t-shirt he was wearing. Gwen couldn't help but stare.

"Ianto have you been working out?" Gwen couldn't control it, her words just slipped out.

The boy floundered for a few seconds, "I think you should go and help the others."

"Right, yeah," Gwen answered, she was a little embarrassed but her outburst, luckily for her so was Ianto so he was unlikely to mention it again. When she had left the room he continued to get dressed. Black, slightly skinny jeans: perfect.

………………………………………………………

"Wow Tosh, you look amazing," Owen said as the girl stepped out of Ianto's bedroom after getting changed for the party. She was wearing a low cut, reasonably short, light purple dress.

"Thanks," she looked him up and down, Owen was wearing light blue jeans and a well fitting white t-shirt, "You're looking pretty good yourself."

Owen didn't get a chance to reply as the doorbell sounded, and Gwen, who was wearing a very small, strapless black dress, called up to them, "Come on guys, party's starting!"

Once the party was underway and all the guests had arrived, Gwen was getting a little impatient; she wanted to give Ianto his amazing present soon, "Owen, where's the present?"

"Hidden," he replied before turning his attention back to Toshiko.

"When are we giving it to him?" She asked her impatience beginning to show.

Owen checked his watch, "We can do it now. I'll go get it ready," Owen said before walking out of the room.

Tosh and Gwen walked over to the CD player and stopped the music before Gwen shouted, "Alright people listen up!" Ianto turned his attention away from the pretty girl he was talking to and looked up at Gwen, "There's a special birthday surprise for Ianto waiting just outside his front door, so if you'd all come this way…!" Gwen and Tosh led the crowd into the small hall where Owen was waiting by the door, before grabbing Ianto and pulling him forward.

"Guys what's going on?" The crowd of teenagers behind him looked as confused as Ianto sounded. His question was answered as Owen slowly opened the door revealing the present, causing his jaw to drop slightly in surprise. The present was dressed in dark blue jeans and a pale blue shirt, it stepped into the house allowing Owen to shut the door again, "Can someone please explain how the f-" Ianto was silenced as familiar lips pressed hard against his own. Strong hands cupped his face as he opened his mouth and a tongue pushed itself in. Both his hands were bedded in soft hair as the kiss deepened, "Jack" he murmured into the other boy's lips.

Not wanting her friends to get too carried away in front of the crowd they had clearly forgotten were there, Gwen went into the other room and turned the CD player up loud. However this did not stop the two boys. Owen decided he'd seen enough, so he took Tosh's hand and pulled her into the living room. The crowd of people, who had previously been fascinated by the sight in front of them, followed the other two to continue the party.

Eventually Ianto pulled back, leaving his arms dangling around Jack's neck, while Jack's wrapped around his waist, "I'm sorry Jack."

"Don't be," Jack said before lightly kissing down the length of the other boy's neck.

"I never should have said what I did."

"I understand why you did," Jack said seriously before grinning and saying, "You look great."

"Well red is my colour."

"You'd look better out of it," Jack said suggestively.

"With my house full of people?"

"We've done it while your mum was here," Jack said rather matter-of-factly, as he moved his hands up into Ianto's shirt, "Have you been working out?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows.

"You sound like Gwen."

"What?!" Jack exclaimed removing his hands.

"I'll explain later," Ianto replied calmly.

"Right… Now get that perfect arse of yours upstairs, we got some catching up to do."

………………………………………………………

"You are pretty bloody amazing Tosh."

"Owen?"

"Yeah?" Tosh lent forward and kissed Owen on the cheek, "What was that for?"

"You've been great to me recently; you've been there when I really needed you."

"I care about you."

"Wow, under that twatish exterior there's a really nice guy isn't there?"

"Shh, don't tell anyone," Owen laughed.

………………………………………………………

"Now tell me what's going on," Ianto said as he pulled on his boxers, and located his jeans.

"Tosh told me what happened at the airport, and I said I wish I'd have seen you," Jack too pulled on his boxers and jeans, "Tosh then told me her plan to get me back here for your birthday. So her, Owen, Gwen and your mum got me a flight back," Jack sat back on the bed with his back against the wall, and pulled Ianto down to sit next to him.

"You could have just emailed me," Ianto laughed.

"This is more romantic," he said before placing a soft kiss on the other boy's lips.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I know. I love you too."

"So how long are you staying for?"

"A week."

"Where are you staying?"

"Here," Jack grinned, "Your mum suggested that I stay here, but I am under strict instruction to stay away from your bed. I'll be in your sister's old room. I don't think your mum trusts me," Jack's grin faltered at the blank expression on Ianto's face, "Only if it's okay with you. I can stay at a hotel if you don't-"

"Shut up. Of course I want you here… but in my sister's room."

"We have a _whole_ week together," Jack said as he put a hand on Ianto's bare waist.

"That's not long enough," Ianto said sadly.

"I can visit again."

"Promise me you will."

"I promise," the boys lips met in a tender kiss. Jack pulled back after a few seconds, "I never said, happy birthday Ianto."

**A/N : I did say the present was amazing ;)**

**Please review, it would really mean a lot.**


	35. Payback

"Jack?" Ianto whispered as he tip-toed silently into his sister's old bedroom. The room was set out similarly to Ianto's just a bit bigger. He shut the door before sitting on the edge of the bed next to Jack's sleeping form. He leant down and kissed the boy's forehead.

"You're mum's going to go crazy if she finds you in here," Jack said as his eyes flicked open.

"Yeah because she likes to walk around the house at two in the morning," he countered sarcastically.

"You do."

"Yeah well I couldn't sleep, not after that amazing party last night," he replied grinning, "I got the best present imaginable."

"Yeah, and you couldn't wait to unwrap me."

Ianto paused for a moment before speaking, "You know, now I've got you back I don't think I can leave."

Jack shuffled back on the mattress and lifted the cover up revealing his bare chest and pyjama bottom clad legs, "Come here," Ianto slid under the cover and Jack put it down over them both, "Ianto Jones are you only wearing boxers?" Jack said after noticing the boy's attire.

"I do believe I am Jack," Ianto shifted until his back was pressed against Jack's chest.

"Good," Ianto could feel Jack smiling against his neck as an arm was placed over his waist, "I love you Ianto."

"I love you too; I wish you understood how much."

"I do. I'm pretty sure I feel the exact same way," It didn't take long for sleep to take over.

……………………………………………………………………

When Jack awoke that morning he was on his own. He pulled himself out of bed and made for the door. He was half way down the stairs when he saw Ianto's mum.

"Oh Jack you're up," She said looking up at him.

"Sorry I'm…" He pointed at himself presumably meaning 'sorry I'm half naked'.

"It's fine. I'm going to work, Ianto's in the kitchen."

"Thank you, for letting me stay here."

"To be honest I wish you could stay longer," Jack frowned at her, "He was so upset when you left. Still, I'm glad you sorted everything out."

"But I'm going to have to leave again," Jack said under his breath.

"Did you say something?"

"No nothing."

"I really must go, see you later," she said before quickly exiting the house. Jack continued his way downstairs and into the kitchen, where Ianto was standing with his back to him making a cup of tea, unluckily for Jack he'd was wearing more clothes now. Jack walked up behind the welsh boy and slid his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"'Morning Jack."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked too cute," Ianto said as he turned in Jack's arms, and wrapped his own around Jack's neck, "Besides I really didn't want my mum finding out we were in bed together."

"Hey your 16 now, she's got to expect it."

"She probably thinks we're shagging, she doesn't need evidence."

"Yeah… but we didn't actually have sex last night."

"You sound like you're complaining."

"I am. I've only had you once since I've got back. I've missed you."

"You missed my body more like," Ianto said pushing Jack away from him, and turning back to the cup of tea. Bad idea. Jack crept up behind him and pulled his pyjama bottoms down, "Jack!" Jack was so overcome with laughter he didn't notice Ianto filling a glass with water until the water was thrown over his bare chest and dripping southwards. Jack gasped at the cold temperature. The welsh boy stepped out of his pyjama bottoms and walked over to Jack, who grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him hard back against the wall. Their lips were an immeasurable distance apart as Jack pressed himself against Ianto. It took a few short moments for him to feel the water seeping through his thin t-shirt.

"What you guna do now?"

"This," Ianto said quickly before turning and pinning Jack against the wall. He began placing light kisses along his jaw before moving down to his neck and then collarbone. About halfway across the bone he started sucking and biting the skin, causing Jack to let out a quiet moan. When he was satisfied it would leave a red mark he stopped and stepped back, "I've got to go call my sister," he said before exiting the room, taping on Jack on the cheek lightly as he walked past.

"I'm guna get you back!" Jack called after him.

"Whatever!"

……………………………………………………………………

Ianto was on the phone for 10 minutes before he saw Jack again, "I can't believe you knew! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was hardly going to ruin the surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises," Jack snuck up behind Ianto again as he was standing in the living room. He snaked his arms around his waist and began kissing his neck.

"Is he there?"

"Yeah… right here," he said as Jack turned him around and started kissing his jaw before capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

"Ianto! Can you hear me?!"

Ianto broke the kiss, stepping back from Jack, "What?… Yeah I can hear you."

"Good."

"I have to go, I'll call you next week. Bye," Before Rhiannon had a chance to reply Ianto hung up and threw the phone onto the couch, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I think we could both do with a shower."

**A/N : Yes it's completely pointless fluff because I can.**

**Thanks again to anyone who's been reading/reviewing. You know reviews make my day :)**


	36. Don't Lie

**A/N : This is the result of a really bad week. Sorry. **

"It's Thursday Jack."

"I know."

"You're leaving on Saturday."

"I know."

"I don't want you to go."

"I know, but can we please not talk about this now Ianto."

"When are we going to talk about it then? We both know it's going to happen, we can't just ignore it," Ianto nearly shouted as he turned his attention from the window he'd been looking out of to his boyfriend laying on his bed.

"What's there to talk about? I love you, you love me, I'm leaving again, that's all there is!"

"You're just going to accept it?!" Ianto shouted back.

"We have to accept the things we can't change," Jack said quietly.

"So you're giving up," Ianto stated matter-of-factly.

"You gave up on me after missing me at the airport!" Jack shouted as he stood up opposite his boyfriend.

"Yeah and that was stupid, but I was lucky enough to have friends who aren't as stupid as me and managed to get you back here. And now I have to lose you again and you don't seem to care."

"Fuck off Ianto, you know I care! We're just in the same position as last time. What do you suggest we do?!"

"I don't know! You're leaving, I've accepted that!" Ianto shouted before taking a deep breath and continuing calmly, "I know you're not going to be able to keep coming back here, and I know there's no way my mum can afford to keep sending me to America and back."

"What about us Ianto? When I'm gone where do we stand?"

"I can't answer that," he answered weakly.

"I think we should see other people while I'm gone. You know I love you and that I wish this wasn't happening, but it is, and I don't know how to deal with being away from you for so long so-"

"You've met someone haven't you?" Jack couldn't tell how Ianto felt; he was always good at hiding himself and his feelings.

"No!"

"Don't lie to me Jack," the Welsh boy said calmly, Jack at least had the decency to look guilty, "Oh my God. Have you already shagged whoever it is?!"

"You think I'd do that?!"

"Yeah I do! And for some reason I really don't think you can prove me wrong!"

"I haven't shagged him! We kissed, but I stopped it going any further."

"You expect me to be happy about that?! You're such a… Why did you even come back here?!"

"I love you," As soon as the words left Jack's mouth Ianto turned his back to him.

"I can't believe you. Why didn't you just say instead of acting like you still love me?!"

"I do love you Ianto! Me and James, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I didn't think I'd see you again!"

"Well this makes you leaving a hell of a lot easier, in fact I can't wait!" Ianto shouted as he turned to face the boy again.

"You don't mean that."

"Oh no, I do. I'm going out, if my mum comes back before me tell her I'm at Owen's," Ianto pulled open his door and practically ran down the stairs.

"Ianto! Wait!"

"Leave me alone!" He shouted before the front door slammed shut.

**A/N : Wow, I make Jack look like a complete jerk. I kind of have a plan, but it can go one of two ways at the moment.**


	37. Never Could

**A/N : I really hated that last chapter, and I mean _really_ hated it, it was total rubbish.**

"Ianto mate, what's wrong?" Owen asked as he pulled open his front door revealing a boy, who'd clearly been crying.

"Jack's a twat, can I come in?"

"Sure," Owen lead the boy up to his bedroom where he saw Toshiko sat on the couch in the room.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" The girl asked as Ianto was sat on the seat next to her, and Owen sat on the floor in front of the two.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just didn't know where else to go."

"We don't mind," Tosh said quickly.

"What's Jack done?" Owen asked angrily.

Ianto explained to his two friends what had happened only minutes ago with Jack.

"I'm so sorry Ianto. I wouldn't have brought him back if I'd known."

"I'm glad you did, really. I just can't believe he'd do this."

"He loves you; maybe it is just his way of trying to get over you. He did say he thought he'd never see you again," A sympathetic Tosh said.

"I understand that, but he didn't tell me about _James_, and he had no intention to," Ianto said slightly bitterly.

"If you don't want that twat staying at yours anymore you can say he can stay here with me. Not guaranteeing he'd have a nice stay but…"

"Thanks Owen. I'll talk to him, then I'll text you. Is that okay?"

"Sure, good luck."

"Yeah, good luck Ianto," Tosh smiled as the boy got up and made for the door.

"Thanks guys, I'm sorry I interrupted," Ianto continued out the door to make his way back to face Jack again.

"I was so stupid bringing Jack back."

"Tosh it wasn't just you; me, Gwen, Ianto's mum and sister all helped get him back. And hey, Ianto said he was glad he got to see Jack again."

………………………………………………………………

"Is my mum back?" Ianto asked Jack as he walked into the living room. Jack turned off the television and stood up immediately.

"No," Ianto nodded, "Look Ianto, about earlier."

"What about it?"

"Are you still annoyed with me?" Jack said running a hand through his hair.

"Come on Jack, what do you think?"

"I honestly didn't know I'd be seeing you again, and it's not like I cheated on you."

"I know that but why didn't you tell me before?"

"It's not important."

"You've already got a replacement for me, I think that's important."

"He's not a replacement," Jack took a step closer to the boy in front of him, and was slightly surprised when he didn't move back, "I love you. I'm in love with _you_. With James it's just a bit of fun, I don't love him. It hurt so much when I left; I needed to forget those bad feelings. So I just thought instead of being miserable all the time we should both try to move on."

"Okay," Ianto said after a moment.

"'Okay'?"

"I'm not going to fight you, there's no point. You're leaving, there's nothing either of us can do except move on," the Welsh boy said calmly.

"I love you," Jack said before moving forward to kiss his boyfriend, but before he had a chance he was pushed back softly. He looked at the other boy questioningly.

"I love you too Jack, but I just need some time to think about things."

"Hi boys, everything okay?"

"Mum I didn't hear you come in. Everything's fine," Ianto smiled at his mother before walking out the room.

Ianto hadn't spoken to Jack for the rest of the day. It was now 12:24am, his mum would be asleep, and for the last few nights at this time he would be laying in bed with his boyfriend, but not tonight. He was on his own in his bed.

"Ianto?" He stayed silent in hope that the boy would think he was asleep and leave, "I know you're awake."

"If you don't keep your voice down my mum will be too," Ianto said giving up, and sitting up. Jack stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him, before sitting cross-legged on the end of Ianto's bed facing him, "What are you doing in here Jack? You know what my mum said about you being in my bed."

"I don't care. I need to talk to you," Ianto flicked on his bedside lamp.

"Jack-"

"Just listen, please. I want you to understand why I did what I did. I know I've put you through a lot more shit than necessary since we got together and I know I've hurt you, but you've hurt me to. It hurts to know you don't trust me. It hurts to want you so much, but know you don't want me. It hurts me to see the pain in your eyes and know that I'm the one who caused it. I don't want to move on from you Ianto; I love you so unbelievably much. When I leave I want us to see other people but I'm going to be emailing you all the time, whether you reply or not," Both boys had tears in their eyes but were too stubborn to let them fall.

"I do understand. I never wanted to hurt you Jack, I'm sorry for being such an idiot. I guess… I guess I was just scared you would forget me."

"Never could," Jack crawled up Ianto's bed, straddling the boy's hips, and kissing him hard on the lips. He was relieved when Ianto starting kissing back. Jack once again got the taste of Ianto he thought he'd never have again. Reluctantly he pulled back, "I should go."

Jack began to move, but Ianto gripped his hips, "Don't. You can't go yet," Ianto dramatically pointed to his crotch to emphasise this.

"Oh well I'm sure I can stay a little longer," Jack grinned before capturing Ianto's lips in a passionate kiss.

**A/N : And because the last chapter was so rubbish I wrote this to try and make it up to you readers.**

**This story is pretty much coming to an end, but I was thinking if I get a good enough response from this story and I have the time, I could do a sequeal when the Torchwood team are a little older. Also if I get any ideas I might just write oneshots leading off from different points in this story. Opinions would be greatly appreciated.**


	38. GoodByes

"Ianto, I'm going to work now!" Ianto's mum called up the stairs. Ianto stirred in his sleep and wrapped his arms tighter around Jack, who'd fallen asleep in his bed, "Ianto!" The shout was louder this time causing Ianto to wake up properly. He could faintly hear footsteps getting louder.

"Jack wake up," Ianto said as he shook his boyfriend.

"Hmm… what?" Jack asked sleepily.

"My mum's coming up here."

"Shit. What do I do?" Jack sat up evidently more awake.

"Get in my wardrobe."

"Really…?" Ianto scowled at him. There was a knock on the door as a very naked Jack climbed into the rather small wardrobe. Ianto pulled on his boxers, and hid Jack's before opening his door.

"Hey mum."

"I'm off to work now. Have a good day."

"Bye," Ianto's mother kissed him on the cheek before leaving with Ianto shutting and locking his door behind her. He could hear Jack's laughter from the wardrobe.

"Now _that_ was cute," he laughed as he opened the doors.

"_That_ was close," Ianto said throwing Jack his boxers, he however purposely didn't catch them choosing instead to wrap his arms around his boyfriends waist from behind and resting his head on his shoulder.

"At least we slept in here last night or we would have been screwed."

Ianto turned in Jack's grip before stepping closer to him and placing his arms around his neck, "We've only got one more night," he said sadly.

"Don't think about it," Jack said as he began kissing the Welsh boy's neck, he moved his head slightly to allow the boy better access to the skin there, "Think about this… now," Jack, now on his knees, continued kissing down Ianto's bare chest until he reached the sensitive spot above the waistband of the boys boxers.

"Don't go any further," Ianto said breathily, "We're meeting with the others today remember."

"They'll understand if we're a little late," Jack said as he pulled Ianto's boxers down.

……………………………………………………………

Ianto had decided he didn't care what people thought about him anymore. He was happy to be walking through the park with Jack's hand in his own, with entwined fingers. He looked up at Jack and saw a small smile gracing his lips, when the boy turned to face him however the small smile turned into the full Jack Harkness grin. The pair was close enough now that their friends could see them. Owen was the first to notice them, noting that the two had clearly sorted out their argument so he wouldn't need to sort Jack out himself.

The five friends talked and mucked around as if it was any other normal day. Jack was grateful for the distraction, as was Ianto. However Jack had to leave his friends pretty early as he was under strict instruction from Ianto's mum to be home early to get an early night to leave for his flight the next day. Jack hated good-byes.

"I'm going to miss you Jack. I'm going to be emailing you _all_ the time," Gwen said as she hugged the boy as tight as she could, and for a small girl she wasn't half strong.

"I'll miss you too."

When Gwen had released her friend it was Toshiko's turn, Jack grinned at her, "Thanks Jack, you've been great over the last couple of years. Things aren't going to be the same without you," the girl said quietly before Jack swept her up into his arms.

"You're amazing Toshiko, don't ever forget that," Jack said into her hair before letting her go and turning his attention to Owen, "Bye Owen."

"Bye."

There was a pause, "Oh come here," Jack said before wrapping the surprised boy in his arms. Owen let himself relax a little until the need to breathe became apparent.

"Too tight Jack," Owen managed to squeak out.

"Oh right sorry," Jack said letting the boy go and grinning madly as he looked at his four best friends, "I'm going to miss you so much. I really love you guys, you know that?"

"I love you too Jack."

"Me too!"

"Yeah."

"Oh-so-enthusiastic Owen."

……………………………………………………………

"You'll look after them won't you Ianto?"

"I'll try my best, but we're all going our separate ways. Who knows what will happen."

**A/N : One more chapter to go people! I am getting some ideas for a sequeal though, but it's back to school soon so I don't know if I'll ever post anything.**

**I've been having a crappy few weeks so a review would be lovely *hint hint* :)**


	39. Jack Wait!

**A/N : Thank you to everyone who's been reading/reviewing, it means a lot. Enjoy :)**

"I can't leave, not until I find Ianto!"

"Jack you need to be at the airport in an hour!"

"Mrs Jones, I have to talk to him. Your son needs this, whether he knows it or not," Jack said as he handed Ianto's mobile to the woman. It would only make it easier if the Welsh boy had thought to take it with him.

"You really love him don't you Jack."

"Yeah," Jack wouldn't normally get embarrassed talking to his friends' parents, but this was not one conversation he really wanted to have with his boyfriend's mother.

Jack ran out the house, into the pouring rain outside. One thing he wouldn't miss: the crappy Welsh weather. Jack stood for a while thinking where his boyfriend could possibly be until an idea struck him. It took Jack 15 minutes running full pelt to reach his destination. Ianto had mentioned to him before that when he was upset or needed to think he would go into the wooded area behind the park. Jack's eyes darted around the large area until they landed on a soaking wet boy sat on a bench a few metres away. He walked over slowly, he was started to think he should have at least thought about what to say. Instead as he stood in front of the boy he held out his arms. Ianto leapt up into a tight embrace.

After a few moments Jack loosened his grip on the boy and took a small step back to look at the boy. His eyes were red and bloodshot; even though the rain was heavy it was obvious he'd been crying. Jack felt warm tracks down his cheeks, his tears mixing with the rain. "What are you doing out here?"

"I… I wanted to get away… Pretend this wasn't happening."

"I wish it wasn't."

"It was good though, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I love you so much Jack."

"I love you too Ianto."

"Do you think you'll ever come back?"

"I promise you I will. I don't know when, I don't know how, but I will come back to you. There's always been something about you Ianto Jones. Something that's always led me to you," Ianto leant forward and pressed his lips softly against Jack's. His hands cupped Jack's face as Jack moved his hands to the back of Ianto's head and neck to deepen the kiss.

……………………………………………………………………

"That's your flight Jack."

"Suppose this is good-bye then," Jack said as he smiled weakly at the two people in front of him, "Thanks Mrs Jones for letting me stay at your house and organising everything."

The woman hugged him and whispered into his ear, "Thank you for making my son so happy," when he was released from the hug Jack turned to the boy who had come to mean so much to him.

"I'm going to miss you so much Ianto," he said as he pulled the boy into a hug, before picking up his bag and walking away.

"Jack wait!" Jack stopped and turned around to see Ianto running towards him. Before he knew what was happening, his bag was lying at his feet as he held Ianto in his arms and was kissing him passionately.

"I love you," Jack said quietly when they broke the kiss.

"I love you too. Now go or I'll have to keep you here," Ianto said with tears in his eyes, but he was smiling.

Jack smiled back, "I wouldn't mind that."

Ianto watched as the boy he loved disappeared for the last time. He closed his eyes as a tear slid down his cheek, "I'm going to miss you too."

The End


End file.
